Welcome to Shikon High
by StoryNinja101
Summary: My name is Kagossi Higurashi. I, along with my twin sister Kagome and little brother Souta, have moved to a new town and new school. But what happens when we start our new schools and make new, wierd freinds? Read and find out what happens in this new world that we find ourselves living in. I am bad at summaries, first fanfic, story much better than summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 1

I walked out of my room, a load of laundry in my arms from a box in my room. It's been two months since we moved, and we are still unpacking. I walk down the stairs, through the big living room, and into the small laundry room.

My arms were too full of dirty clothes from a dusty old box to open the washing machine, so I did the only thing I could think of, I called my little brother. "Souta!" I heard his little footsteps running down the stairs.

When he was in the doorway, he asked, "What do you need, Kagossi?" Yes, my name is Kagossi, (Ka-go-she). "Open the washer?" I asked, and he walked over and opened it for me. I stuck the clothes in and started the machine.

We walked back upstairs together, and turned our separate ways at the top. I ran into mom on my way to my room. "Could you tell Kagome to come help me with dinner? You start school tomorrow, so I want all of your clothes in the laundry room by dinner. I know you're not happy about the move, but can you at least try to look happy?" mom told me. I didn't say anything, just walked past her to my twin sister's room. She started walking again, down the stairs and to the kitchen.

I stuck my head into Kagome's room, "Mom wants you to help with dinner." She let out a long breath, got off her bed, and walked out of the room to help mom with dinner. I can't cook, so mom makes Kagome cook and gives me something to do while I wait, because she knows how impatient I am. This time, she's making me unpack all my clothes from their dirty boxes and taking them to the laundry room before dinner so that they can get washed for school.

I walk back to my room, which is right next to Kagome's, and pick up another arm load of laundry out of a box and head back to the laundry room. As mom had said, I'm not happy about moving. I miss all my friends back home, although, I guess it's not home anymore. They did give me all their new numbers, and I text them almost every day, but I still miss them. And I'm sure Kagome misses them too, I mean, we were all very good friends. Kagome and I are very close, not like most twins, we have almost all the same interests, likes and dislikes. We do have some skills that the other doesn't, for example, cooking and gym, she can cook and I can't, I'm better at sports and pushing myself to the limit with my powers and she's not. I'll admit, it takes a lot out of me, but I like the satisfactory feeling of accomplishing things. Oh, yes, Kagome and I are mikos.

I walk through the door of the laundry room and dump the pile of clothes in my arms into the dirty hamper on the opposite side of the room against the wall. Then I turn around to see Souta standing there. "Mom said that dinner is ready," he said.

"Good, I'm starving, and that was the last load anyway," I reply.

We walk into the kitchen and sit down at the island bar in the middle of the huge kitchen. Mom and Kagome serve us spaghetti and meat-balls, garlic-bread, and glasses of sparkling lemonade. Then they sit down and serve themselves.

I could have served myself, but they beet me too it, saying that they would take care of it. Something is going on that they aren't telling us. They don't usually act this way, only when they have bad news. And sure enough, they were about to tell us some bad news. I could tell by their obviously fake smiles.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, the sound of our forks scraping the plates the only thing not breaking it. Then mom broke the silence by clearing her throat, which clearly had nothing in it. We continued eating our food, and no one made another sound until after we finished and were in the big living room. I had noticed that grandpa wasn't at dinner with us, that can't be a good sign.

When everyone was sitting down either on the couch or in a chair, mom spoke up, breaking the silence again.

"Grandpa had a heart attack on the way home today, and is in the hospital. He is unconscious at the moment, but he is alright." When she said the first sentence, Souta and I gasped, and almost flew from the couch, but when she said that he was ok, we relaxed and sat back sown.

_Poor grandpa,_ I thought, _poor mom too, she must be devastated! I mean, he is her dad after all._ Mom must have told Kagome while they were cooking, because she was acting the same way as mom.

Souta and I got up and walked over to mom, trying to sooth her as tears fell from her eyes. Kagome came over as well. Mom cried for two hours, and we comforted her, until she sent Souta to bed.

After he went to bed, we all watched a movie in the living room. I was sprawled out on the couch, so that no one could sit on it, and I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, (I wish) just the characters I made up.**

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 2

I woke up in my warm bed, tucked into the covers. Mom and Kagome must have carried me up the stairs and into my bed, because I distinctly remember falling asleep on the couch last night.

I got out of bed and headed to my adjoined bathroom. I turned around and my uneven eyes were the first things that I looked at. Yes, my eyes are different colors, my left eye is a light brown and my right is a middle shade of green.

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I grabbed a wash clothe and washed my face with the products that my mom bought me. After that, I went back to my room, into my closet, and changed my clothes.

I was wearing a light blue semi-off-the-shoulder shirt that said "What starts with F and ends in UCK?" on the front in red cut-out magazine letters and "FIRE TRUCK" on the back in some more red cut-out magazine letters with a very light pink tank-top underneath, skinny, dark-wash jeans, and my favorite dark-purple combat boots. I went over to my vanity that is against the wall opposite my bed. I grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair. When I finished, I put my hair into a high pony-tail. After some debate, I decided to put on some light make-up, my eye-shadow a light magenta, and put on a couple bracelets and my silver metal snowflake necklace.

I headed down stairs and fixed myself some cereal, I may not be able to cook, but I can make a mean bowl of cereal. I sat down at the island bar and ate my cereal. Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed out a chocolate muffin and some orange juice.

"You ready for today?" I asked her.

"Ha! Right! Like I'm ever ready for school to start!" she laughed, and I broke out in a smile and started laughing too.

"You ready to make new friends?" she asked me.

"Hell no! You know how bad I am at making new friends!"

"Yeah, and we all know why!"

"Hey! Just because I own a motorcycle doesn't mean that I'm good at making friends!" I knew that she was hinting at my bike, and yes, I own a motorcycle. Of course, we were just kidding, I am, in fact, very good at making friends. My bike is just a conversation starter, and she knows that very well. Kagome just doesn't like to ride it, so she got her own car, I mean, I have one too, I just don't ride it as much as I do my bike.

Today we start school at Shikon High, well, me and Kagome anyway, Souta is starting school at the elementary school. I finish my breakfast and head upstairs to my room. I grab my bag and make sure I have everything in it. When I see that I do, I head back downstairs.

"Bye! I'm going to school! See you later mom!" I yell as I head out the door and get on my bike. I can just barely hear my mom say bye back as I step outside the door. I stick my bag into the compartment in the back and ride off to school.

When I get to school, I take off my helmet and grab my bag out of the compartment. I head toward the front of the school and spot a bench and sit down to wait for the bell to ring, signaling the beginning of school.

A couple minutes later, Kagome arrives and spots me. She grabs her stuff and heads over to me. Before she reaches me, a girl with very long silvery-light-blue hair and ears walks up to her and starts talking to her. Kagome points to me and they start to walk over to me. The blue-haired girl sits down first on my left side and Kagome sits on my right side. Kagome introduces us.

"Aya-Aki, this is my identical twin sister Kagossi. Kagossi, this is Aya-Aki."

"Nice to meet you," I say, and we shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too," she replies. "I have other friends that you will meet very soon, assuming they will all be here today. There is Sango, Mirocu, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Koga. People you want to watch out for are Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna. Inuyasha is my twin brother, we are both half-demons, and Sesshomaru is our older half-brother, he is a full demon, but not that bad once you get to know him. Mirocu is a lecherous monk who is dating Sango, they've been dating for a year, and I don't know how she puts up with him, I mean, he goes around asking every girl he meets to bear him a child. Sango is a demon slayer, with a twin-tailed cat demon named Kirara for a pet, which follows her everywhere, even to school, and the teachers don't mind. Koga is a wolf demon, who is super fast. Ayame is also a wolf demon and has a crush on Koga, and it's pretty obvious, but he doesn't even notice, which is really sad, so neither of you can go for Koga. One more thing, Inuyasha is dating Kikyo, which is way wrong, and everyone knows it, except Inuyasha, Kikyo, and her posse."

Wow, this girl can talk; she talks like a mile a minute. And this is a lot to take in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated for a while, this chapter just got so long and I haven't really gotten much time to write! Not to mention my family is driving me crazy! So without further ado, read on my lovelies! Read on! **** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! **** :,( **

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 3

"So, was that you on that sweet motorcycle I saw pull up just moments ago?" Aya-Aki asked me.

I smiled and winked at my sister and looked into Aya-Aki's silver eyes and said, "Why, yes, it was, thanks for noticing!"

"Nice! I love motorcycles! Inuyasha has one too, and so do I, but Fluffy won't let me ride mine, says I'm too moody to ride it and that I'll destroy half the city," she said the last part in a pout.

"Fluffy?" Kagome and I asked at the same time.

She instantly perked up, "Yes, that's what Inuyasha and I call Sesshomaru!"

Someone walked up behind us, scaring me half to death, and said, "Yes, they call my Fluffy, and you know very well why I won't let you ride your motorcycle." He said all this in a smooth, monotonous voice. What a downer, but, maybe that makes him, him, and it's kinda cute. I don't know why I'm a little attracted to him.

He has very long, straight, silver hair, just a little longer than Aya-Aki's, golden-yellow eyes that are half-closed into an almost always tired look, he stands in a way that says he always knows what he's doing. He's also taller than Aya-Aki.

"I know, but I still want to ride it! You're no fun! Besides, why do you let Inuyasha ride his anyway?" she replied.

"Because, he can control himself better, and you know it, and I hope that one day he will crash and kill himself."

"Hey! I heard that Fluffy!" said a strange, gruff voice. A half-demon about the size of Aya, that's my new nickname for her, walks up to us, and he starts arguing with Sesshomaru. He also has very long silver hair, as long as Aya's and a little more silver than Sesshomaru's, and a little fluffier than both, but not as full as Aya's and cute dog ears like Aya's, but they're white. His eyes are also a golden-yellow color. I could tell that Kagome liked Inuyasha's appearance.

I looked over at Kagome and winked again, then elbowed her. We sighed, got up, walked over to the boys, and stood in between them. I was in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome was in front of Inuyasha. We put our hands on their chests and tried to push them apart, _tried_. When that didn't work, we yelled at them to knock it off.

They looked at us like they had just now realized that we were there. Aya was also looking at us, but in a way that said she was impressed, like she was never able to get them to stop arguing before, which, now that I think about it, she may not have. Then again, she may have been able to but never met anyone else that could, so it surprised her. Not just that, but everyone else was staring at us too.

After a couple minutes, everyone went back to what they were saying or doing like nothing had happened. Then I turned back to Sesshomaru and introduced myself, and Kagome did the same with Inuyasha. I held out my hand to Sesshomaru at the same time Kagome did to Inuyasha.

"Hi. My name is Kagossi and you must be Sesshomaru," I said, he took my hand and we shook, his face not changing from the hard expression as earlier. Kagome did the same and we switched. I was now introducing myself to Inuyasha and Kagome to Sesshomaru. Maybe I should start calling Sesshomaru Fluffy like Aya and Inuyasha?

When we were done, a girl walked over to us with a guy whose hair was in a rat's tail pony-tail in tow, she looked angry and was holding onto his ear.

"You are dating ME! Have been for a YEAR! So you SHOULDN'T BE ASKING ANYONE TO BEAR YOUR CHILD OR GROPE THEIR ASS OR ANYTHING ELSE!" she was yelling at him.

Everyone else was face-palming and shaking their heads. "When will he ever learn?" Aya said. I get it; this must be Sango and Miroku!

When they reached us, Sango released Miroku and turned away from him, arms crossed and eyes closed. "I don't even know why I liked you in the first place!" she said.

"Because…umm…I…Sango dear, please, I'm sorry! It won't ever happen aga-" he stopped right in the middle of his sentence as he looked at me and Kagome. He was at my side in a matter of seconds.

"Would you do the honor of bearing my child?" he asked while rubbing my ass. I smacked him square in the face with my hand, and you could hear the impact from the other side of the courtyard. "I'll take that as a no."

"You're damn right that's a no!" Sango and I both yell at him. We look at each other and smile; I could tell that we were going to be the best of friends. While Sango walked over to me, Miroku was doing the same thing he just did to me to Kagome.

"Hi! I'm Sango, you must be new, I've never seen you around here before," she said.

"Yeah, I'm Kagossi, and that's my identical twin sister, Kagome," we shook hands and heard a loud smack. We turned around to see Kagome with her hand on the other side of Miroku's face, the side that I didn't slap. Everyone sighed and groaned.

"And that's my good-for-nothing womanizing monk of a boyfriend," she said, "and I don't know why I even put up with him in the first place."

"Me neither," I say, and we start laughing.

"Hey, can I see your schedules?" Sango asks me and Kagome.

"Yeah," we say and hand them over.

**(Kagossi's schedule and the people she has them with: Sango; SA, Sesshomaru; SE, Kagome; KAG, Miroku; M, Aya; AYA, Inuyasha; I, Koga; KO, Ayame; AM, Kikyo; KIK, Kagura; KU, Kanna; KAN)**

**English: SA, SE, M, KU**

**Math: SA, SE, M, KAN**

**Science: SE, I, KIK, KAG, KU, SA, M, KO**

**Lunch: Everyone!**

**History: SE, AYA, KO, AM, KAN, M**

**Chorus: SA, AYA, AM, KIK, KU, KAN**

**Gym: SA, SE, KAG, M, AYA, I, KO, AM, KIK, KU, KAN**

**(Kagome's schedule and the people she has them with: Sango; SA, Sesshomaru; SE, Kagossi; KAS, Miroku; M, Aya; AYA, Inuyasha; I, Koga; KO, Ayame; AM, Kikyo; KIK, Kagura; KU, Kanna; KAN)**

**Math: I, KO, AM, KIK, AYA**

**English: I, KO, AM, KIK, AYA**

**Science: SA, SE, KAS, M, I, KO, KIK, KU**

**Lunch: Everyone!**

**Art: SA, I, AM, KIK, KU**

**Health: M, I, KO**

**Gym: SA, SE, KAS, M, AYA, I, KO, AM, KIK, KU, KAN**

"Cool! My classes are split between you two!" she said.

"Really!? Nice!" Kagome and I say at the same time.

"Yeah! Sesshomaru, you can watch Kagossi when I'm not there, and Inuyasha, you can watch Kagome when I'm not there! This is going to be a great year!" Sango said.

"Hey!" said a smooth but rough, deep voice from behind us. Everyone turned around to see two wolf demons, a guy and a girl, holding hands. The guy had long black hair that is up in a high pony-tail, blue eyes, and is almost as tall as Fluffy. The girl is shorter with the same length of red hair that is up in two pig-tails and has green eyes.

Everyone gasped, except Fluffy. "When did you two start going out!?" Aya asked, wide-eyed with a hand over her mouth.

"Since two weeks ago," replied the girl, "we've had four dates since then."

"Who asked who out?" Sango asked.

"I asked her out first," said the guy, "so, who are these two lovely ladies?" The girl smacked his arm lightly.

"I'm Kagossi, and this is my identical twin sister, Kagome," I said, pointing to Kagome, "and you are…"

"Ayame, and this is my boyfriend of almost three weeks, Koga," the girl replied, and we shook hands.

"It's so nice to m-," I was cut off by a shrill shriek as someone ran up to Inuyasha from behind.

"Inu-baby!" shrieked the girl that was now clinging to Inuyasha. She looked a lot like me and Kagome, but she shows a lot more skin than we ever will, and she would be shorter than us if she wasn't wearing the highest pumps I've ever seen. She has long hair that is a little shorter than ours and a lighter color of black and super straight, like she straightens it every morning and night, with a lot of jewelry, and has brown eyes, just like Kagome's. I don't know what Inuyasha sees in that slut.

"Who are these two sluts, and why are you hanging out them, Inu-baby?!" she shrieked again, and I feel bad for Inuyasha, who was getting most of the shrieking in his super-sensitive ears. And I feel bad for Kagome too, who obviously has already taken a liking to Inuyasha. But when she called me and my sister sluts, when we haven't even known each other for a second, that's when I snapped, and I don't even feel bad for the bitch.

"Ok, who are you to call me and my sister sluts when we haven't even done anything to you, let alone known you for a minute!?" I didn't give her a second to respond. "You know, my mom told me not to talk to people who share your job, and speaking of which, shouldn't you be at your corner right about now?"

She released Inuyasha and walked up to me, getting in my face, "What's your problem?"

I smirked, "Ha! I already told you, you called me and my sister sluts when we haven't known each other for a minute, talk about judging a book by its cover, you totally judged us, and we don't even look like sluts, that's what your clothes are doing for you, you're the one who looks like a slut."

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing smart came out, so she closed it, turned on her heel, grabbed Inuyasha, and stormed away, dragging Inuyasha behind her, the rest of her posse following behind.

When I turned around, everyone was laughing, even Sesshomaru was at least smiling, and Aya was literally rolling on the ground, laughing her ass off, a little dramatically if I must say. I smiled and walked back to the group.

"Wow! It's only your first day and you've already made enemies with Kikyo! I don't know if I've ever met anyone who has gotten on her bad side that fast! You are now officially my newest best friend!" Sango said, hugging me.

I frowned, "Great, it's my first day, and already the most popular girl in school hates my guts."

The bell rings, signaling the start of the new school day. Everyone moans and gathers their stuff to head inside. Sesshomaru stopped me after everyone was through the door.

"Would you mind if I walked you to class?" he asked me.

"Um, sure."

We walked inside and he walked me to class. When we walked into class, I saw that Sango and Miroku were already sitting down, and I noticed that one of the girls from Kikyo's posse was sitting in the back of the classroom, watching me walk into the room with Fluffy.

"Who is that, she looks like one of Kikyo's followers?" I asked Fluffy.

"Yes, she is one of her 'followers'. That is Kagura," he told me.

She has short black hair that is put up into a very high bun and is wearing clothes similar to Kikyo's, so she looks like a slut, just like Kikyo, and has red eyes.

Sesshomaru and I take seats behind Sango and Miroku. I could feel her eyes glaring at the back of my head, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her see that I noticed. A minute later, the bell rings, the teacher walks in, and class starts.

**Kagome POV:**

It was sweet that my sister stood up for the both of us, but she could have let me help her out a little. I could tell that she and Sesshomaru have a little thing going on, but it doesn't look like either of them notices, and I think it would be cute if they started going out. I mean, she has dated other boys before, but none of them really struck home base, it'd be nice if she found someone that she liked, and that liked her back and would take good care of her, 'cause if he broke her heart or hurt her in any other way, he would be answering to me.

Yes, I kinda like Inuyasha, but he's dating Kikyo, so why should I care. I did happen to notice that he was laughing, too, when Kagossi was going at it with her. I'll admit, it was pretty funny to see that bitch gaping at my sister. I don't know what Inuyasha sees in that fake, anyone could tell that they're not meant to be.

When the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the new school day, everyone groaned and grabbed their stuff. We started to head inside, and when everyone was inside, I noticed that Sesshomaru had held Kagossi back. I didn't want to interrupt, so I started down the hallway to class, I would get the details later.

As I walked into the classroom, I saw Inuyasha sitting with Kikyo, and I felt a little hurt, and Koga sitting with Ayame. I looked around the room a little more and found Aya-Aki sitting in the far right corner, she looked a little lonely, so I walked over and sat next to her. She looked surprised, then grateful, and then she had me in a bear hug. I felt eyes glaring at the side of my head, when I turned to see who it was, I saw Kikyo glaring at me, I don't even know what I did wrong. Then again, she could have mistaken me for Kagossi, or she could tell that I liked Inuyasha, who knows?

Aya-Aki released me from her death-hug as the bell rang, and everyone turned to the front of the classroom to see the teacher walk in. I turned to look at Kikyo again, but instead of brown eyes that are similar to mine, I caught golden-yellow eyes. I turned back to the front of the room, not wanting Kikyo to catch me looking at her boyfriend, and class started.

**Inuyasha POV:**

Kagome was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! Anyone could tell that Kikyo was a fake, even me, but at the time, I thought she was the one for me, now, I'm not so sure. I looked over at Kagome, and a second later, she looked back at me. She looked surprised that it was me looking at her, but she turned away before I could smile at her, what was her problem?

**Sesshomaru POV:**

"Would you mind if I walked you to class?" I asked Kagossi with my usually bored sounding voice.

"Um, sure," she replied. I wanted to smile a little, but I wouldn't let myself. I admire her wit, she's the only one I've ever met that could stand up to Kikyo like that, not even I could do that. We walked to class.

When we were inside the classroom, and looking for seats, she asked me, "Who is that, she looks like one of Kikyo's followers?" which startled me.

When I saw who she was talking about, I sighed inwardly and replied, "Yes, she is one of her 'followers'. That is Kagura."

Kagura has had a crush on me for three years, so it's natural for her to be mad at Kagossi, adding that she made a fool of her leader, I guess you could say that she pretty much hates the girl, but I won't let her touch Kagossi.

The bell rings, the teacher walks in, and class starts, and I'm grateful, because then Kagura won't get the chance to talk to me.

**Kagossi POV:**

_Rrrriiiiiinnnnnggggggg!_

I jerk up, fully awake now, realizing that the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period. Apparently, I was asleep, with my head on Fluffy's shoulder, and all three of them were looking at me. (Sango, Miroku, and Fluffy, if you didn't get it) Sango and Miroku were smiling at me, and Fluffy looked like he didn't really care if I fell asleep on his shoulder. I scowled at them, bent down to grab my stuff, got up, and walked out the door.

They all caught up to me and we walked to our next class, math. English was pretty boring, they're just teaching you the same thing they taught you in third grade, and Sango, Miroku, and I are in 10th grade, Fluffy is in 11th grade.

As we head down the hallway, we bump into Kagome, Koga, Ayame, and Aya.

"So, what class do you have now?" I asked them.

"English," they all said at the same time.

"Really? Better not get your hopes up, Kagossi fell asleep in class, and the teacher didn't even care," Sango replied.

"Oh, then I better prepare myself. What class do you guys have next?" Kagome said.

"Math," Sango replied.

"Cool, we just came from there, it wasn't all that exciting, it's really easy," Kagome said.

"Nice, looks like Kagossi might get another nap before lunch," Miroku said, and I shot him a death glare.

"See you later!" I yelled as we started toward our classes again.

"Bye!" they yelled back.

As we entered the room, I noticed the other girl in Kikyo's posse was sitting in the far left corner of the room. She has medium length white hair with a flower in it, is very short, wears clothes similar to Kikyo and Kagura, has black eyes, and looks like she has no emotions.

"So, which one of Kikyo's followers is she?" I ask, pointing to her.

Fluffy looked at the girl I was pointing at and replied, "That is Kanna."

"Nice name," I said, actually liking the sound of her name.

"Come on Kagossi, are you still tired? Do you need another nap?" Miroku teased.

I shot him another death glare, but said, "Actually no, I'm quite refreshed, thanks for asking."

He smiled at me and said, "Happy to oblige, anything else I can ask you?"

"Umm," I put my hand on my chin, pretending to think, "no, nothing that I can think of."

"Ok," he continued to smile and we found some good seats on the other side of the room next to the windows. We sat down and I looked over at Kanna, satisfied that she didn't really care that any of us were in this class, I tuned back around.

"So, Sesshomaru, you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder again if class gets too boring, do you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Uh," he paused, picking up on my sarcasm, "no, not at all," but I don't think he was being sarcastic himself.

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

The bell rang, the teacher walked in, and class started.

**Sesshomaru POV:**

I actually meant what I said, that I didn't mind if she fell asleep on my shoulder in class again, and I know she was being sarcastic when she said the first part, but when she said thanks, it was real, and her smile was genuine. To be honest, I kind of liked having her head on my shoulder. There's no shame in that, right?

**Kagome POV:**

They were right, English class is boring. No wonder Kagossi fell asleep in class. One of these days, they are going to give us a huge assignment and she's going to be asleep for it and she's going to miss the explanation of it. Then again, Sesshomaru might just inform her about it after class and I won't get to tease her about it when we get home, there might be some major problems with my sister dating Sesshomaru.

**Inuyasha POV:**

Man, English bites, most boring class in the world! But at least Kagome is in this class too, and so is Kikyo. Don't get me wrong, I like my girlfriend, but I know she's a fake, everyone does, and she's annoying sometimes, and I know that she has cheated on me a couple times. I just let those times pass by because, at the time, I thought she was the only one for me, but now that I think about it… I'll figure out a way to let her down easy, and at the right time.

**Kagossi POV:**

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff to leave. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep in class again. I mean, yeah, math was so boring, but, apparently, not boring enough to make me fall asleep, unlike English.

On our way to Science, we bumped into Kagome and Koga.

"Hey! Where are you guys off to this time?" I asked them.

"Science," Kagome answered.

"Cool! That's what we have this period!" Miroku said.

"Cool, our first class together Kagossi!" Kagome said.

I smiled, and we all walked into the classroom together. When we entered, there were sticky notes on the tables with our names on them. I guess we have a seating chart in this class?

I found my name on the table in the middle; it also had Fluffy's and Kagura's names on it. Oh no, I didn't want to have to deal with that bitch again! Judging by the way she was glaring at me in English, I think she may have a crush on Sesshomaru. In other words, she may or may not want to kill me because I may or may not be getting in her way.

Fluffy walked over, saw his name on the table, and sat down next to me. He sighed when he saw Kagura's name next to his. Kagura may have a crush on Sesshomaru, but he doesn't look like he returns the feeling.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you know if Kagura, you know, has a crush on you?" I asked, wanting to know if he knew and/or cared enough to tell me.

He sighed again, "Yes, she has a crush on me, but I don't like her back if that's what you're asking."

"Oh," I said, a little too cheerfully.

I looked around, trying to see where everyone else was sitting. Sango, Miroku, and Koga were sitting at a table in the far back left table in the corner, and Kagome was sitting on the opposite side of the room from Sango, Miroku, and Koga in the corner at the back. She looked kind of upset, I wonder who she got stuck with?

I was so curious to know who she got that I texted her.

(**Kagossi, **_Kagome)_

**Who do u hav 2 sit with?**

I received a text back from her a couple seconds later.

_Inuyasha… and Kikyo._

Oh no, she got that slut? How could the teacher be so cruel?!

**I'm so srry u hav to deal with dat slut!**

_Its ok, at least Inuyasha will b sittin with us._

**True…**

Other students started walking into the room. The three that caught my eye were Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagura. Kikyo looked at me and glared, I glared back whishing she would go to hell, she looked at Kagome and stopped, she looked back at me, then back to Kagome. It looked like she couldn't tell which of us was the twin that won our little fight before school.

I saw that Inuyasha was already sitting with Kagome, and as soon as Kikyo noticed, it looked like she decided that it was me she hated, because she glared at me and walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha and sat down next to him, attaching herself to his arm. Kagome and Inuyasha were already talking by the time she got over there, so she joined in the conversation, which neither of them looked too happy about, especially Kagome, but hey, I wouldn't have been happy about it myself.

Kagura walked over and sat down next to Fluffy, so now he was in between us. We glared at each other until the bell rang and class started.

When the bell rang, I jumped up, gabbed my stuff, and walked out of the room, not waiting for anyone. I was starving and I wanted food. Sesshomaru quickly caught up to me and we walked to the cafeteria. As we neared the entrance to the huge cafeteria, I saw a drink machine on the other side of the door.

We got in line, payed for our food, and walked over to where the rest of our friends were sitting. Wait, the rest of my friends?! But I got out of the room before them! How could they have gotten there before me?! Oh well, I'll ask when I sit down.

We sat down at the end of the table, because they were the only seats not taken by anyone else. I sat next to Kagome on her left side and Sesshomaru sat across from me. Sango sat at the other end of the table on the same side as me and Kagome, Aya sitting in between her and Ayame. So now it was Sango, Aya, Ayame, Kagome, and me.

On the other side of the table, Miroku sat across from Sango, Hakkaku across from Aya, Koga across from Ayame, and Ginta across from Kagome. So on the other side of the table was Miroku, Hakkaku, Koga, Ginta, and Sesshomaru. Hakkaku and Ginta are Koga's two best friends, they are also wolf demons.

"How did you guys get here before me and Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"We took a different route," Aya replied.

"Oh," I said, "I'm going to go get a drink."

Everyone nodded; I got up, turned around, and walked to where I saw the machines earlier. When I got there, I put the money in and hit the button for Dr. Pepper. After I grabbed my drink, I turned around to go back to my friends, and almost bumped into Kikyo and her posse, literally.

"What do you want Kikyo?" I said in a sigh.

"I want you out of my way," she practically spit on my, "I want you to stop trying to take Sesshomaru from Kagura, and tell your slut of a sister to stay away from MY Inu-baby."

That's it, "Listen, if Sesshomaru wanted you in the first place, you two would already be dating, do you see him trying to get you? He already told me that he doesn't return your feelings Kagura. And as for you Kikyo, Kagome isn't trying to steal your man, I don't exactly know what she's doing, but I know my twin well enough to know that she wouldn't _try_ to steal anyone's man, she never has, and never will. But I just might."

They stood there, gawking at me, well, Kikyo and Kagura anyway, Kanna just stood there looking emotionless as usual. Seeing that they wouldn't move from their spots, I walked through them, back into the cafeteria, and sat back down at my spot.

"Why'd you take so long?" Sango asked me.

"Oh, um, I had a little run-in with Kikyo and her posse, but don't worry, I handled it." I replied, and as I finished my sentence, the three sluts walked into the cafeteria, looking as though nothing had happened.

Everyone filled the lunch period with small talk about their summer vacations, that is, until Sango and Aya started asking me and Kagome questions about our pasts.

"So, Kagossi, Kagome, where exactly did you guys come from?" Sango asked.

I nearly choked on my food at the sudden question, "What?"

"Where are you from?" she asked again.

"We're from a smaller city just 30 miles south-east of here," Kagome answered for me, "we moved here so that Kagossi and I could get some more miko training. That and mom and grandpa got new job offers up here and they thought it would be more convenient if we moved up here."

"Well, that makes sense," Sango said.

"When did you find out that you mikos?" Miroku asked.

Kagome and I looked at each other, trying to decide how much to tell them. When we finally decided, we looked around the table to see that everyone was staring at us, waiting for our answer.

"We found out when we were 12, and we've been training ever since," I answered, not explaining the whole story like Kagome had when she told them where we lived before.

"How did you find out?" Aya asked when she saw that we weren't going to explain.

We looked at each other again, then Kagome spoke up, "We're not allowed to tell anyone until we get approval fr-" I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence, giving away the name of our best family friend who had told us.

Everyone looked at me, "Sorry, but we're not allowed to tell anyone, period." Then I turned my head to Kagome, shot her the 'you-know-we-weren't-supposed-to-tell-anyone-about-that-under-any-circumstanses-unless-Keade-approves' look, took my hand from her mouth, and smiled at everyone.

"Ok, we won't ask again," Koga said, and that was the end of that conversation.

Sango started up another conversation about Koga and Ayame finally getting together, and a few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone groaned, grabbed their stuff and trash, through the trash away, and headed off to class. I had history next, joy.

"Hey, Kagossi, what class do you have next?" Miroku asked as he caught up to me.

"History," I replied.

"Cool, us too," he said pointing to himself, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Aya.

"Cool," at least I have some friends in this class.

We all walked to class together. As we entered the classroom, I noticed that Kanna was in this class too, but that didn't bother me, seeing as she didn't bother me in math. We found some seats on the other side of the room and sat down. Sesshomaru sat on my left side and Aya on my right, Koga and Miroku sat in front of us.

There were a few students that were throwing some paper balls and paper air-planes, which I thought was very childish. When the teacher walked in, they immediately stopped throwing the stupid paper assaults and looked up as the bell rang and class started. This was going to be a long class.

**Kagome POV:**

As we headed out of the cafeteria, half of us went one way and the other half went the other way.

"Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What class do you have next?" she asked another question.

"Art, why?" I said.

"Because, Sango said you had that class next and I didn't believe her," she answered.

"Do you guys have it too?" I asked. They smiled and nodded. My face broke out in a huge grin and I hugged them.

"I was beginning to think that I had that class by myself!" I said.

We all laughed and headed to class. When we got there, I saw that Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagura were already there. Sango and Aya bumped into me when I stopped, they were confused until they found Kikyo and Kagura, and they pulled me to the table in the far right corner, the farthest corner away from them.

"Why did they both have to be here when Kagossi wasn't?" I mumbled into my hands. I put my head down on the cool table and groaned. When I felt warm eyes staring at me, I lifted my head to see that Inuyasha was the one staring at me. This time, I couldn't tear my eyes away, and I didn't mind it one bit. He smiled a few seconds later, and I couldn't tell if he smiled at me, or if he smiled at something Kikyo or Kagura had said. I smiled back anyway, and Sango nudged me with her elbow.

"What?" I asked, finally breaking eye-contact with Inuyasha to look at her.

"Inuyasha just smiled at you," she said, rolling her eyes at me. So he was smiling at me.

"So?" I asked, pretending not to care.

"So… he likes you!" She whisper-yelled.

"Pssh!" I said, waving a hand to brush it off, trying to hide a smile that was creeping onto my face.

"Don't try to hide that smile from me," she said, and I looked at her with shock. "Yeah, that's right, I saw that little smile of yours."

Damn! She never misses anything!

Just then, the teacher walked in, and I expected the bell to ring, but it didn't, not until 2 minutes later, and then class started.

**Sango POV:**

After we sat down at the table in the far right corner, Kagome put her head in her hands and mumbled, "Why did they both have to be here when Kagossi wasn't?" into them. She then lay her head down on the cool table-top and groaned.

Just then, Inuyasha looked our way, and Kagome lifted her head to look straight into his eyes, and they couldn't take their eyes off of each other! Seconds later, he smiled at her, and she smiled back, but I could tell that she thought he was laughing at something Kikyo or Kagura had said. So I nudged her with my elbow, and she was pulled out of the trance. I kind of regret doing that, though, they looked so cute like that. I should have just waited 'til one of them broke it themselves.

"What?" Kagome asked me.

I decided to tell her, "Inuyasha just smiled at you!" and I rolled my eyes at her.

"So?" she said. So? SO? Is that all she had to say?! But then I saw that she was pretending not to care. I played along.

"So… he likes you!" I whisper-yelled at her so that no one else could hear.

"Pssh!" she said, waving a hand to brush it off, trying to hide a smile that was creeping onto her face, and she failed miserably.

"Don't try to hide that smile from me," I said, and she looked at me, her face full of shock. "Yeah, that's right, I saw that little smile of yours," I added for emphasis.

Just then the teacher walked in and the bell rang 2 minutes later, signaling the beginning of class.

**Kagossi POV:**

Something was poking my side, so I tried to push it away, but it started to poke me again, so I lifted my head to see what it was. Then I realized it was Aya. I sat up and looked around. Apparently, I fell asleep on Fluffy's shoulder again.

I looked down at my hands as if they were now the most interesting thing in the room, a light blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath.

"It's ok, Fluffy didn't mind, and I wanted to wake you up before the bell rang, class is almost over, I'm surprised the teacher didn't notice, he's very strict in this class," Aya said.

"Really? Wow," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Miroku said, Aya glared at him.

The bell rang a couple seconds later, and I jumped up to head to my next class, Chorus. I wonder who I have this class with.

"Hey, Aya, what class do you have next?" I asked her.

"Who's Aya?" she asked, I forgot to tell her about her new nickname!

"That's my nickname for you, it's shorter than calling you Aya-Aki," I replied.

She broke out in a huge grin and said, "Awesome! I have a new nickname!" and she grabbed me into a bear-hug.

"Yeah, can you let go? I can't breathe!" I squeaked out.

"Oh! Sorry! Sometimes I can't control how much of my strength I use!" she said.

"Well, you could try," I suggested, she just laughed.

"What did you ask me earlier?" she asked, clearly remembering that I had asked her a question.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Oh! I have Chorus next," she answered.

"Really? Sweat! I have that next too!" I said, and she hugged me again, but not as hard or as long as before.

After that little scene, we waved to the boys, who were going the opposite direction and didn't want to be late for their next class.

(**A/N: I will actually tell you a little bit of what happens in Chorus class.**)

We started walking toward our next class. When we got halfway there, we bumped into Sango and Ayame.

"Hey guys! What class do you have now?" Ayame asked.

"Chorus," we said in unison.

"Cool! That's what we have next!" Ayame said a little too excitedly.

We all smiled and headed to class. When we entered the room, I immediately noticed Kikyo and Kagura standing in the middle of the room talking to the Chorus teacher about something, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I stopped for a minute and tried to understand what they were saying, but then they turned toward me and I started walking with my friends again. Kikyo and Kagura glared at me, I glared back, the teacher looked puzzled.

We found some seats near the back that were as far as possible from Kikyo and her worshiper.

"Have you guys heard the rumors?" Ayame asked our little group.

"What rumors?" the three of us asked in unison.

"The rumors about you and Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and Kikyo and Kagura!" she said, mock surprise in her voice.

"No, apparently not," I said.

"What do the rumors say?" Sango asked.

"They say that there are love triangles, two to be exact. One is about Kagossi, Sesshomaru, and Kagura, the other is about Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo," she said, answering Sango's question.

"Love triangles? But its only the first day of the school year, and the first day of me and Kagome even being at this school, who could possibly have made these stories up in such a short amount of time?" I asked logically, and very, _very,_ confused.

Ayame just shrugged her shoulders and continued, "Well, their saying that Sesshomaru is a lot less gloomy around you, and that Kagura is jealous. Their also saying that people think Inuyasha might like Kagome more than Kikyo and that he might break-up with Kikyo to be with Kagome soon."

"Wow, very specific rumors, and one of them is half true," I said, shaking my head. I looked at my friends and they were staring at me. "What? Kagura has had a crush on Sesshomaru for a while, so of course she'll be jealous of a new girl who comes and starts hanging around him a lot when she doesn't even know how they feel about each other, let alone the new girl herself," I said, sighing when I realized that they didn't know Kagura liked Fluffy. "Just so you know, I asked Sesshomaru earlier if he knew if Kagura had a crush on him, because she was staring at him longingly in Science this morning, and he told me that he knew she had a crush on him but he wasn't interest."

They just sat there and gawked at me. The bell rang and the room became quieter, but people still talked. The teacher walked to the front of the room and introduced herself to the new people to this class, so, she basically just introduced herself to me from the other side of the room in front of all these people. I was the only new student in this class.

"Hello class! I'm Mrs. Watanabe, your Chorus teacher. Those of you who know me know that I like to start the year off with new students that weren't here the previous year singing in front of the class, to show me how good you can sing, and where to put you when we have practices and/or performances," she said, looking at all the students who looked happy that they didn't have to perform in front of the class today, even Sango, Ayame, and Aya looked happy about it.

I sank down in my seat, not wanting to go up to the front and be the only one in the class to have to sing by myself. Mrs. Watanabe walked over to the black piano, grabbed a clipboard off the top of it, and walked back over to the front of the room. She looked over it once and scanned over the heads of the students in front of me. When she finally spotted me, she smiled and said, "Kagossi Higurashi, you're up, what would you like to sing?" she said.

Reluctantly, I got up and walked to the front of the room, thinking about what song I wanted to sing, then it hit me. When I reached Mrs. Watanabe, I whispered my song into her ear.

She nodded and headed over to the piano. When I signaled that I was ready, she started playing. When I hear my que, I start singing,

(**Party in the USA, by Miley Cyrus**)

"_I hopped off the at LAX with a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to land of fame, excess, whoa am I gonna fit in_

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Looked to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z son was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin' at me now_

_Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks_

_She's gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_It's definitely not a Nashville party_

'_Cause all I see are stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a part in the USA!_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight_

_Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight_

_Something stops me every time, every time_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

I finish singing, the teacher finishes playing, I stop moving and dancing around like I was on stage at a concert, and the whole room erupts in applause, except for Kikyo and Kagura. My three friends and the teacher were probably the loudest people clapping.

I smile and walk back to my seat, when I get there, my friends practically tackle me to the ground, complimenting me about my singing. We laughed and got up, and class continued.

Mrs. Watanabe got up from the piano bench and walked to the front of the room again, and she was smiling, this can't be good.

"I was going to have try-outs for solos in the music performance in a few months today, but I've already decided to give the last song to Kagossi, because her performance was phenomenal today! There will still be try-outs, but the last song will be sung by Kagossi," she said, and the room was full of clapping and whistling and whooping. My friends tackled me to the floor again and congratulated me. We got up and class continued.

**Sango POV:**

When Kagossi got up there, she seemed so natural, like she was born to sing in front of audiences. I don't know why she didn't want to go up there in the first place, maybe she didn't want everyone to freak out and go all crazy, like they did when she finished. She was just so amazing up there, and everyone knew it.

**Kagome POV:**

"What class do you guys have next?" I asked Sango and Ayame as we walked out of the Art room.

"Chorus," they both said.

"Oh, I have Health," I said, kinda disappointed.

"Sorry we won't be there, but I'm sure some of the guys might," Sango said, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will," I said, still disappointed that none of the girls would be there with me.

We went our separate ways and I walked to class alone. That is, until I ran into Miroku, Koga, and… Inuyasha? I practically had every class with him! I just hope Kikyo or either of her followers doesn't show up, they are so irritating, except for Kanna, she didn't really do much.

We all stopped in front of the door at the same time and exchanged hellos, then we all walked into the classroom and found seats by the windows. Miroku and Koga sat behind me and Inuyasha, so Miroku and Koga sat next to each other, and me and Inuyasha sat together. I was surprised that he sat next to me, and that Kikyo wasn't here. This might be a good class after all.

I heard Koga and Miroku talking about how me and Inuyasha should be together, but I brushed it off and pretended I didn't hear anything. I figured that since I heard what they said, Inuyasha heard too, because he has better hearing than me since he's a half demon.

Inuyasha turned around and whispered something to the two guys, but I couldn't hear because he was whispering so low. I turned around just enough to see that they were smiling and snickering. Inuyasha turned back around, so I tried to turn back before he saw me, I don't think he noticed.

When he turned back around, the teacher walked into the room, and the bell rang a couple minutes later, signaling that class was starting.

**Inuyasha POV:**

I didn't expect to see Kagome in this class; I had practically every class with this girl! But I didn't mind, I actually kinda like it. What are the chances that I'll have the next class with her? I don't know, but I would like to.

Then I heard Koga and Miroku talking behind our backs, about how they think I should break-up with Kikyo and go out with Kagome, that we're the perfect match. I looked at Kagome from the corner of my eye to see if she heard, but she didn't look like she heard. So I turned around to whisper to them, because I didn't want Kagome to hear what I was about to say.

"Would you guys stop talking about that? I know what I have to do, alright? I will break-up with Kikyo, but I have to figure out how and when," I whispered to them. They started to smile and snicker, signaling that they heard me loud and clear.

When I went to turn back to the front of the room, I caught Kagome trying to turn back before I saw. _Did she hear what I just said? She couldn't have, I whispered low enough that she couldn't hear, didn't I? But she doesn't look like she heard, or maybe she's just pretending that she didn't hear, so that I wouldn't notice that she had turned around and heard everything that I said to those two dimwits._

As I was wondering all these thoughts, the teacher walked in and the bell rang moments later, ending my stressful thinking for the time being.

**Kagossi POV:**

Ok, Chorus is now officially my favorite class in the school. I had so much fun in that class, not to mention that it was nowhere near as boring as any of my other classes. When the bell rang, it felt as if the class had just started, and I was a little disappointed, but I knew that I would have it again tomorrow, and that it was time to go. So everyone grabbed there stuff and headed out the door.

"What class do guys have next?" Aya asked the rest of us.

"Gym," we all said in unison, and a big grin spread across Aya's face.

"Awesome! Me too!" she practically screamed in our ears.

We walked the rest of the way to class in silence, that is until we bumped into the rest of our group. And I was surprised to see Inuyasha with them, I would have thought that he would be with his slutty girlfriend.

Everyone said hi and we continued on our way to class, everyone talking to someone. I was talking to Sesshomaru, Kagome was talking to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were talking, Koga and Ayame, and Aya wasn't really talking to anyone, she just kinda hung back and listened to the conversations going on around her, but she seemed content to just do that.

When we entered the gym, Kikyo was talking to Kagura and Kanna. _Shit,_ I thought, _Kikyo's in this class, along with her posse._ When Kikyo looked away from her 'people' and to whoever just walked into the gym, she spotted Inuyasha right away. And she did not look happy when she saw who he was talking to.

"Inu-baby!" she shrieked, ran to Inuyasha, and latched herself onto his arm. She then dragged him over to where Kagura and Kanna were standing. I looked at Kagome, and she looked kind of deflated, but she quickly gained composure and made a straight face. I felt so bad for my sister.

I turned back around and saw that Inuyasha was standing with the three sluts, but it didn't look like he was paying much attention to them. A couple seconds later, he turned his head and was looking at Kagome. I looked like he would rather be here than over there, and I don't blame him, those three are very irritating, I don't know how he puts up with them in the first place.

We head over to the bleachers and find a big empty spot for all of us to fit in together. Now that Inuyasha isn't with us, Kagome starts talking to Aya, who looks a little confused at first and starts looking around for Inuyasha, but her confusion goes away when she finds him with _them._ Once she realizes that her brother is with his girlfriend, she is eager to take Kagome's mind off of him. At least I know one person who will take care of my sister when she's down, besides me, of course.

I sit down next to Fluffy, and we start talking about random things, but I feel very comfortable around him, and he doesn't seem like the kind of person you should be comfortable around. But I'm weird like that, I'm usually comfortable around people who are outcasts or different, but that's what makes people unique, and I like to be around people who are different.

We talked until the bell rang and teacher told everyone to dress down. She singled me and Kagome out, because we didn't have gym clothes.

"Kagossi and Kagome Higurashi, I need to speak to both of you," she said.

We got up and made our way over to her, when we got there, Kagome asked, "What did you want us for?"

"Your mother ordered gym clothes for you about two months ago, and they came in this morning," she said and handed us both red and white priestess outfits. (**A/N: Just like the ones in the anime**) "Now, go get changed."

"Yes ma'am," we said in unison, and we made our way to the girl's locker room.

When we walked into the locker room, Sango, Ayame, and Aya were just finishing getting dressed. (**A/N: Sango is in a her pink and black demon slayer's outfit from the anime, Ayame in her outfit from the anime, and Aya is in the same outfit as Inuyasha's but its blue**)

Kagome and I quickly changed and headed back to the gym. When we reentered, everyone was in what looked like comfortable gym clothes; mine and Kagome's were also very comfortable.

As soon as we walked through the double doors, the teacher yelled, "Ok, everyone follow me outside." Everyone followed her outside.

When we were outside, I noticed that there were four fields, each one labeled for demons, half-demons, demon slayers, or mikos and monks.

"Alright everyone, you all know where to go, if you don't, it's not hard to figure out!" the teacher yelled. Everyone groaned a little, but quiet enough so that the teacher couldn't hear, I'm the only one who didn't groan, because I like pushing myself. I led Kagome over to the mikos and monks field, and we waited for further instruction.

The teacher made her way to every field, instructing them on what to do for this period. When she made it over here, she instructed the mikos to work on target practice using sacred arrows, and the monks to work on using their spiritual powers in battle using demon dummies.

As soon as we got our instructions, we all got to work. Kagome and I each chose a bow and a sheath of arrows from the target practice section of our field. Then we walked over to the targets. Kagome chose the target closest to the fence, and I chose the one next to her, because I didn't want Kikyo anywhere near my sister.

Just as I expected, Kikyo chose the target next to me. I ignored her attempts to try to distract me when she saw that I was better than her. When she finally stopped trying to distract me, she tried to distract Kagome, and it worked. _"That's it,"_ I thought, _"she's going down."_

"Hey, slut, stop trying to distract us, its rude," I said turning back to my target and shooting another sacred arrow, singing the target in the dead middle, just like I wanted it to. Though, I would like it better if I shot Kikyo in the head with that one.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch! I can do whatever the hell I want!" she shot back at me.

I just started to ignore her again, and she stormed away moments later. I noticed someone watching from the other side of the field, it must but be Miroku.

But I didn't know how dead wrong I was, not until the next day.

Kikyo came back with the teacher, no doubt in my mind that she told her the exact opposite of what happened.

"Kikyo told me that you were trying to distract her from her practicing, and that you called her a slut, not that I don't agree with you, but that's against school rules," she said.

"As I expected, she told you a lie to get you on her side," I said.

"I would never lie to a teacher!" Kikyo said with shock on her face, but anyone could tell that she was lying again, even the teacher, but I could tell that she was thinking about how she needed more proof than just the look on Kikyo's face.

Just then, when I least expected it; Miroku walked up to us and told her, "Ms. Kikuchi, I saw and heard the whole thing from my practice area; it was Kikyo who was trying to distract both Kagossi and Kagome."

Ms. Kikuchi, seeing that she now had enough proof that Kikyo was lying, smiled just the tiniest bit, and dragged Kiyo away to the office.

"Thanks Miroku, I owe you one," I said, turning toward him.

"It was no trouble," he said, and I could feel his hand on my ass. My face darkened and I slapped him across the face, leaving a very red hand-print on his left cheek. I then proceeded to notch an arrow and aim it at his face with lightning speed.

"Do that again, monk, and I will shoot this arrow at your face," I threatened.

He put his hands up in surrender and started to back away while saying, "Wouldn't think of it, and I'm telling you, my hand is possessed!"

"Right, and if it wasn't possessed, would you still be groping girls' asses and asking them to bear your children?" I said, lowering my bow and arrow. He stopped moving and thought about it for a second before I raised them again and aimed at his face once more.

"No!" he practically screamed like a little girl. I smiled when he closed his eyes, and I decided to play a trick on him.

I moved my arrow away from his face and aimed at my target again. When I released it, he heard the arrow soar through the air, and he screamed like a little girl again, thinking it was going to hit his face. When he felt nothing, he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. Then he saw the arrow embedded in the target and relaxed.

Everyone in all four fields, except Miroku of course, started laughing at him. I don't think I'll ever let him live this down, it's just too funny!

Moments later, Ms. Kikuchi came back from the office, and everyone was still laughing at Miroku. I was on the ground, literally rolling around and laughing. Ms. Kikuchi yelled for everyone to dress back up and meet back in the gym. We did just that.

When the girls and I walked into the locker room, we started laughing again, and they told me that it was the best trick anyone had ever played on Miroku, and I was glad, he kind of deserved it. We dressed back into our clothes and headed back toward the gym.

As I entered the gym, everyone congratulated me on tricking Miroku like that, and when he entered the room, everyone started laughing again, and he hung his head. I think Sango appreciated what I did a lot more than anyone else.

People started to calm down by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and everyone, especially Miroku, cheered. I felt a little bad that I did that to him, but hey, he did kind of deserve it.

I stopped at my locker on my way to the parking lot, and people said I did a great job pranking Miroku as they walked by. Sango even came up to me and thanked me for teaching him a lesson.

I made my way to my bike, but before I could get on, Kagome ran over to me and stopped to hug me.

"Thanks for getting Kikyo to stop distracting us," she said.

"Oh, well, you know I would do anything for you," I said.

"I know, but thanks anyway," she replied.

I smiled and said, "Anytime."

With that, I got on my bike and turned it on. Kagome got into her car, turned it on, and we drove home.

Ten minutes later, I got home before Kagome, and I noticed a familiar car in the driveway. I parked my bike in the garage and went inside.

When I opened the door, I was so stunned that I couldn't speak, but I was right, it was Keade's car that I saw outside. I walked over to her and we hugged.

"It's been a while, Kagossi," Keade said in her wise, soothing voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 4

Keade and I were sitting on the couch when Kagome finally got home with Souta. She's the one who picks him up because mom won't let him ride my motorcycle and she's still at work by the time school gets out. Both of our schools end at the same time, so Kagome has to leave school as fast as she can so the Souta isn't waiting there for hours.

Keade is our aunt, and she was also our trainer before we moved here. She wanted to talk to both me and Kagome, so we had to wait till Kagome and Souta got home. While we waited, Keade and I sat on the couch and talked about our lives since we moved away form her. She's planning on moving into town to be closer to us. Apparently, mom offered to let Keade live with us, but she turned it down because she said she would like to live in her own house. She was the kind of person who liked to live in solitude for the most part.

My very chubby cat, Bouyo, jumped into my lap and started to play with my waist-length, raven-black hair, so I scratched him behind the ear; that was his favorite place to be scratched. Kagome and Souta said hi to Keade, then Souta went up to his room to work on his homework. Kagome sat on the couch next to me, because there was enough for four people to sit on it and Keade was sitting at the end.

"Now, I know I said that you were the two Shikon-no-Tama priestesses, but I left some things out because I didn't think you were ready to handle the extra information," Keade began. Kagome and I exchanged a glance of confusion.

"I think," she continued, "that you are now ready to handle it, though. Not only are you the Shikon-no-Tama priestesses, but you each possess one half of the Shikon Jewel inside of you." Our eyes widened as we took in this new, unexpected info. We have heard of the Shikon Jewel before, but we never imagined that it actually existed; we only heard rumors about it. Never in my life would I have thought that we each possessed a half of it, let alone that it was actually real! I must be dreaming!

Let me explain a little bit: The Shikon Jewel, or the Jewel of Four Souls, is a magical jewel that can grant any demon, half-demon, part-demon, or human any wish that they wanted. So it was sought after by everyone, until it was burned along with the body of a powerful priestess, never to be seen again. Or so everyone thought up until now.

"You have got to kidding me, Keade," I said in disbelief.

"I can assure you, Kagossi, that this is no joke," she replied. I could see a flicker of remembrance cross her face, but it quickly vanished as fast as it had appeared, then she asked a question that surprised both Kagome and I. "Have either of you had any… strange… dreams lately?" My eyes widened even more, and I was afraid that they were going to pop out of my head.

Kagome spoke up first, "Yes, I've been having the same strange dream over and over again. I'm being chased by a familiar figure, but he's always covered in a baboon cloak, and is always lurking in the shadows. Then, out of nowhere, a man with-," she stopped in the middle of her sentence, realization crossing her face as she froze.

"Kagome, what is it?" I asked, and it seamed to snap her out of. But I was shocked; this was a lot like the dream that I've been having a lot lately.

"Inuyasha," she continued, "it was Inuyasha that jumped out and saved me in my dream!"

I gasped, it was exactly like the dream I had, except it was Sesshomaru that saved me, and I didn't even realize that it was him until now. No wonder he looked so familiar!

"Did… did he… uhm… pull out a d-dagger from behind him a-and dodge Inuyasha, a-and then cut something from your s-side?" I stuttered. She looked at me, incredulous.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"B-because I had the same exact dream, but it was Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha that tried to save me! And it was me he was after," I replied. They both gawked at me. I lifted my head and asked, "Keade, what does this all mean? You seem to know something, but won't tell us." Kagome turned from me to Keade and nodded her head in agreement.

Keade sighed and said, "This means that you and Inuyasha are destined to be together." She was looking at Kagome when she said this, then she turned to me and said, "It also means that you and Sesshomaru are destined for each other, and that you four will have to work together to defeat this enemy. Also that he is after the Shikon Jewel halves."

"But who is this enemy, Keade?" I asked.

"You said that it was a familiar figure under the baboon cloak, right?" she asked, we just nodded our heads. "Then it is someone that we already know, someone who is devious and wants revenge, or just power in general," she replied.

Kagome and I thought it over for a few moments, when all of a sudden, someone popped into my mind. Apparently, Kagome and I thought of the same person, because we both shouted his name at the same time, "Naraku!"

**Naraku's POV:**

My plan is coming together nicely. The Higurashi twins have no idea what is happening, let alone what they are. They don't know that I'm transferring into Shikon High, and only because they have something that I want from both of them. I just hope that they haven't realized anything, or that Keade has told them anything yet. I have to admit, Kagossi has learned how to channel her energy very well since I've seen her train. She's gotten so much better, and it would be a disaster if she knew it was me that was trying to get the Shikon Jewel from them. From what I saw at the miko and monk field at the school today, Keade taught her how to use a bow and arrow much better than herself, and how to use her powers along with the force of the already strong arrow, making it even more deadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while guys, and sorry for Naraku's stupid little rant last chapter, I was kind of bored when I wrote that stupid little paragraph. I had planned on updating on my b-day, which was about 2 weeks ago, but I've had to start going to my grandma's house after school since two weeks ago, and my chapters are saved on my computer at my house, I think I'm gonna have to start putting my chapters on a flash-drive from now on. So, on to other things, if you can't already tell, Naraku and the Higurashis' already know each other, and the reason for that is because, well, just read, the story will tell you, and it was Naraku at the training fields watching Kagossi. Thanks for your patience! I really appreciate it! OK! Enough of me talking! Read on, my lovely readers, read on! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! **

**Kagossi's POV:**

_Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep!_

I woke up to the sound of my fucking alarm clock, and I got out of bed, groggily. I yawned and stretched, then headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and take a quick shower before heading back to my room. When I re-entered my room, I went to my closet to get dressed.

I picked out a short black, silver, and gold dress that was about 4 or 5 inches above my knees that puffed out at my waist with a bunch of ruffles. The design on the front was a big gold heart in the middle, with a bunch of different sizes of smaller hearts surrounding it in random spots, and the background was black. I also put on my silver and gold zebra-striped Capri-leggings that were 2 or 3 inches below my knees, and my black 4 inch healed converses.

After I got dressed, I made my way to my vanity on the other side of the room and brushed my hair. I decided to leave my hair down today, but I added a couple extra curls. For make-up, I lightly did my eye-shadow a sparkly gold, my eye-liner was a darker yellow, and, of course, my mascara was black. I also put on some light blue lip-gloss.

My earrings were gold heart-hoops, with a matching gold heart necklace that my dad gave me for my 4th birthday. It was a big heart-shaped locket with a key hole in the center front, a gold key hung next to it on the gold chain that opened the locket. Two pictures were inside: one was of mom, dad, Kagome, and me; the other was of dad, me and baby Souta. The first was taken on our 4th birthday, after Kagome and I had opened all of our presents, and the second was taken 3 days before dad died. Kagome, Souta, mom, and I are the only ones who know what is inside my locket. I also wore 3 bracelets on each wrist, 2 were black, 2 were silver, and 2 were gold.

After I finished putting on my accessories, I bounded down the stairs just as Kagome was coming out of her room. She was wearing a light green shirt that had a puppy and a kitten on their hind legs, facing each other with their front paws pressed together. Above the picture were the words "Best Friends 4ever!" in an arch and rainbow colored. She also wore light blue skinny-jeans and her favorite pair of high-top wedges that were blue and green.

Her make-up was a lime-green eye-shadow that was lightly dusted on her eye-lids, her eye-liner was a pretty blue, and, as always, her mascara was black. She also had on some pink lip-gloss on. She also wore the necklace dad gave her when we turned 4; it was a silver lock-shaped locket with a key hole in the front as well that also had a sliver key hanging next to it on the silver chain, and the key opens the locket, just like mine. Kagome, mom, Souta, and I are the only ones that know what is inside the locket: on one side is also a picture of mom, dad, Kagome, and me; and on the other side is a picture of dad, Kagome, and baby Souta. The second picture was also taken 3 days before dad died. Kagome also wore silver hooped earrings.

Kagome came down the stairs right after me, and as we entered the kitchen, there was already food on the island. We looked at each other, then back at the food, before we noticed a note in the center of the marble top of the island. It read:

_Kagossi, Kagome, and Souta,_

_ Here is breakfast for you! Hope you enjoy! Kagome, Souta has soccer practice today after school, so don't forget to pick him up around 5:00, I won't be home till around 6:30. Souta, don't forget to talk to your coach about practice and game schedules. And Kagossi, Keade asked me to tell you that there is a surprise waiting for you at school, but she doesn't know what it is or if it is good or bad, just a forewarning._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Wonder what the surprise is?" Kagome said as we glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I would like to know," I replied, and we sat down to eat.

When Kagome and I were about half-way done eating, Souta came bounding down the stairs, humming a random tune. He came to sit next to me and started wolfing down his breakfast. It took him a few minutes, but he finally noticed the note and read it. When he finished reading, he looked at Kagome and smiled that obnoxious smile of his before looking at me and giving me a thumbs-up.

Confused, I said, "What's that for, we don't even know if its good or bad, let alone _what_ it is."

"That's true, but either way, you're getting a surprise, and I can't wait 'til you tell me what it is," he said.

"Fair enough," I answered, and we all finish eating. As soon as I took my last bite, I got up from my chair, still chewing the last of my chocolate-chip pancakes, and dropped my dishes off at the sink. I turned towards the stairs and walked up to my room to gab my stuff for school.

I caught Kagome in the hall as she was making her way to her own room and said, "Hey, I'm riding with you to school today. Don't want to mess-up my hair and I want to save gas for this weekend."

"Kay," was her reply.

I headed back down the stairs, out the door, and into the passenger seat of Kagome's car as I fling my things to the seat behind me. I knew we had to drop Souta off at school before we made our way to our own, but that was fine with me. What I said was true, I didn't want to mess-up my hair with the wind going through it on my bike, and I did want to save gas for this weekend, I was planning on going to the mall with Sango, Ayame, Aya, and Kagome all weekend, and I am driving.

Not even 15 minutes later, the front door opens and Kagome and Souta appear. Souta makes his way to the backseat door on the driver's side as Kagome locks the house and gets into the drivers seat. She starts the car, and 20 minutes later, we are in front of Souta's school. He gets out, says goodbye, and runs over to his new friends. Then we pull out onto the street and make our own way to school.

When we get to school, we notice that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Aya are already at the bench we were at yesterday. We grab our stuff, which is now flung all over the back seat, and make our way over. No sign of Kikyo yet, that's good. Maybe that's the surprise?!

I wish! As we were saying hi, the devil herself shrieked so loud, that even Fluffy had to cover his hears, and when Fluffy reacts to something like that, you know it's bad. She sprints over to us, throws herself at Inuyasha, and drags him over to her little posse while screeching, "Inu-baby! Why are you talking to those sluts?! You should be over here talking to us!"

Oh, she makes me so angry! I just want to beat the living hell out of that f***ing, good-for-nothing, screeching, son-of-a-bitch slut who thinks she's everything! Aya and Kagome were holding me back by my arms, but they weren't enough, Sesshomaru had to stand in front of me and push on my shoulders. I was that pissed. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, calls me and my twin sluts without a reason, and she had NO f***ing reason!

When I finally calmed down enough, they released me, and I resorted to sitting on the bench and glaring at Kikyo, until Sango and Miroku showed in Miroku's car and Ayame and Koga in Koga's car. They quickly found out what made me so angry.

As I was just beginning to forget about Kikyo, the last person I ever expected, or wanted, to see in the whole entire world at that moment, showed up. We were talking about something random when I saw the all too familiar car pull into the school's parking lot. Kagome was asking me a question, but I didn't hear as I was distracted by the most disgusting face I had ever seen that was etched into my brain from horrible memories, and he hadn't even parked yet. Kagome was tapping on my shoulder, trying to get my attention, while everyone else was looking at me concerned.

After about a minute or two of tapping my shoulder and still not getting my attention, Kagome finally looked up and followed my gaze. When she saw his car, she immediately jumped in front of me protectively. Everybody else was confused, but at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to care, as I was having flashbacks of my past that were horrifying.

_*Flashback*_

_I was just walking in the door to my boyfriend's house to see if he was home, he said he would be and that he wanted to see me after school at his house. I walked into the living room from the hallway right in front of the front door, to see my boyfriend on the floor with another girl who had sort black hair. It looked like they were having sex._

_I gasped, but they didn't hear. Anger quickly overtook my mind and body, and soon I found myself screaming at the two of them._

"_What the f*** do you think you are doing! I thought that was your cousin!" I screamed. Yeah, he had introduced me to that girl and said that she was his cousin, the lying cheat! How could he?!_

_As soon as I started screaming, they stopped what they were doing and tried to get up and cover themselves. He tried to make his way to me, but he stumbled and fell on his face, he must have been drunk. But he's been drunk around me before, and he's never acted this way while he was drunk, he has to be cheating on me._

_He picked himself off the floor again and made his way over to me, but backed away from him. I soon found that I couldn't go any farther, as my back was up against a wall. I couldn't move, he was so close that he could reach out and touch me, but I didn't want to feel his skin on mine ever again._

_He slowly brought his hands up, and placed them on either side of my face on the wall. There was a sick and twisted smile on his face, and an evil glint in his eyes. He leaned in closer to my face until he was mere centimeters away._

_Then he whispered, "I…lied." As he said this, his smile became bigger and he started to laugh menacingly. I tried to wriggle away from him, but he pressed me closer to the wall with his body, trapping me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I finally stopped fighting, seeing there was no escape._

_His smile got bigger (if that was even possible) and started to move away, but he grabbed my arms and started to pull me towards the couch. The girl was still there, she was leaning against the wall opposite the one I was pressed against. I tried to move my body, to rip my arms out of his grasp, but my limbs wouldn't cooperate. He sat me on the couch and started to unbutton my shirt, I wanted to scream, but still I couldn't find my voice._

_I looked at the girl, Yura, and she was smiling. I looked back at him, and saw that he was leaning in to kiss me, my shirt completely off now. When he was our lips were just about to touch, I finally regained control of my body and found my voice._

_I brought my hands up fast and pushed him away with as much force as I could and stood up from the couch._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?! I find you having sex with another girl that I thought was your cousin on a day that you asked me to come to your house, then minutes later, you try having sex with me! I already told you that I wasn't ready to have sex five days ago! What makes you think that I'm ready now?! We are over you dirty son-of-a-bitch!" I scream._

_When I finish screaming, I grab my shirt, put it back on, and run out the door. I get in my car and drive back home, sobbing the whole way there. When I finally get home, Kagome is the only one there. Mom was at work, Souta was at soccer practice, and Gramps was at the shrine. As I come in the front door, Kagome is running down the stairs, alarmed by my sobbing, because it takes a lot to make me cry._

_When she meets me halfway to the stairs from the door, I collapse in her arms and continue to sob. As I start to calm down, I tell Kagome everything that happened, and she vowed to keep that bastard as far away from as possible._

_*End of flashback*_

Now I'm back in the present, and he is getting out of his car. I watch, frozen on the bench, as he makes his way to us. Everyone else is surrounding me protectively; I guess Kagome told them a bit about him.

I stand up slowly as he nears us. "What the hell are you doing here, Naraku?" I ask coldly.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but that's what I wanted for the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, I'm open to suggestions and reviews make me happy. Thanks, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys! I was starting to think that no one liked my story, but you proved me wrong, and I appreciate it! A special thanks to FallenFan77 for all that you did for me. I know I told you thanks already like, 5 or 6 times, but I really do appreciate what you did! Thanks to LOVE so sweet NEVER DIES, Arianna-hime, and Michiko-Momo for also reviewing! It means a lot! *Starts to tear up* I know that last chapter was really sad, but that's what I wanted, it was showing you how they knew each other and why they accused Naraku in the first place. And another thing, I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but it's a week from the first day of school. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! (I wish!) Ok! Enough of my ranting! Read on!**

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 6

**Kagossi's POV:**

"Now now, Kagossi, let's not-," Naraku tried saying, but I cut him off by stomping over to him and grabbing him by the collar of his purple and blue shirt.

"Let's what, Naraku, get back together so that you can do what you tried to do last time? Don't forget, bastard, that I can purify your ass if you try anything. Now, answer me, why the hell are you here?" I swear, if he tries anything, his body will be the same colors of his shirt.

"I would be glad to, if you let go," he replies, but I don't let go.

"Answer… me… now," I hiss in his face slowly, so that he sees I mean every word. But he just stands there, looking at me like he did nothing wrong. My blood started to boil under my skin with so much anger, rage, and hate I thought I would burst! I let my spiritual energy flow in my body, building up into the most powerful purification spell I could muster.

I was about to release it on him, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My anger slowly subsided, but it never completely vanished. I let go of his collar roughly, and slowly turned around to stare at the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen that I knew would be there. Then, I did the unexpected. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest, crying.

I could tell he was surprised, and I couldn't blame him, I would be too. He soon relaxed, getting over the shock of the unexpected hug, and wrapped his arms around me, almost protectively. We stood there like that for who-knows-how-long, and I was still crying, until the bell rang for the beginning of a horrible day and a new week.

I'm pretty sure everyone in the front courtyard of the school saw the whole thing and was super surprised by the whole thing. The thing that gets me though is why Sesshomaru was able to calm me down, the only other person that could get me to calm down when I was this angry, was dad. No one, not even mom, Kagome, or Souta could sooth me when I was like this.

I was still crying as Sesshomaru lead me into the building, and as we neared the rest of our group, I could see my friends' surprised faces still in place. I looked up to Fluffy, and I could see the cold, hard mask he put on, but underneath I could see that he was both happy and enraged, as if it was there for only me to see. I smiled a little through my tears, knowing that he was letting me know he was worried about me. I leaned into his side a little as we got closer to the school doors, and he put his arm around my waist.

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

When that half-breed stepped out of his car, I could smell that he was only here to torment Kagossi. I wanted to run over to him and rip his throat out, or hold Kagossi back, but something told me not to interfere. So I stood back and watched as she marched over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and started to yell at him. I didn't know what he was to her, or vice-versa, but I did know that I didn't want to miss this fight.

When I noticed that Kagossi was about to purify him with as much power as she could, that same something that told me not to interfere, told me that I needed to calm her down before she did anything stupid. So I made my way over to her, and as I neared them, I started to hesitate, thinking that she might purify me for getting in her way. But again, that tiny voice told me that she wouldn't hurt me. I reached for her shoulder, and I felt her tense up a little, as if she knew it was me and she didn't want to hurt me.

Her power level started to slowly reseed, as did her anger. When she was more relaxed, she roughly let go of the half-breed's shirt and he dropped to the ground. I refocused on Kagossi as she dropped her hands to her sides and bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

I was about to take my hand off her shoulder, when she turned around so suddenly and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest, starting to cry. It was so fast and sudden that I tensed up and stood there, shocked. When I got over the shock, I instinctively put my arms around her and hugged her close, never wanting to let go. I rested my chin so lightly on top of her head that she couldn't feel it and closed my eyes.

We stood there like that for a long time, that is, until the bell rang. I cursed the bell in my mind, wishing I could continue to hold her. We let go of each other, and I lead her to the school's front doors. I ignored the looks on the faces of everyone in the front courtyard, and I noticed that she looked up at me. All I could do was let her see through my mask a little, just a little, and only her. When I saw her smile a little through her tears, I knew she noticed the slight change in my masquerade. As she looked back at the doors, a tiny smile made my lips twitch. A moment later, I felt her lean into my side as we made our way to the doors, and I instinctively put my arm around her waist, keeping her there.

**Sango's POV:**

OH MY KAMI! Kagossi hugged Sesshomaru, and he hugged her back! What is going on here?! I have never known Sesshomaru to act like that around anyone, and the way she buried her face in his chest and cried! They were so adorable! They _have_ to get together!

**Kagossi's POV; Lunch:**

I finally stopped the tears half-way through 1st period, and I found that I didn't have any classes with Naraku in the morning, which made me happy; I don't have to deal with him in the morning. So as we made our way to the cafeteria, like every day, I stopped at the drink machine to get a Dr. Pepper, while Fluffy saved me a spot in line. When I reached to grab my soda from the machine, and hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. When I stood up and looked to see who it was, I saw none other than Kikyo standing there with my drink in her slutty hand.

"So, you know the new kid don't you," Kikyo asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked with boredom and sarcasm dripping from my voice. She just glared at me and started to open my soda bottle. "Can I have my drink back?"

"One moment," she said as she finished opening it and took a drink. When she was done, she put the cap back on and held out to me. "Here you go," she said in an obviously fake cheery voice, smiling evilly.

"Thank you," I said as I reached out and took the bottle from her while smiling. I unscrewed the cap and took a drink myself in front of them. She looked at me, disgusted, and I screwed the cap back on and made my way to the line, I was starving.

When I got to the line and took my place in front of Fluffy, he asked me, "What took you so long?"

"Kikyo," was my simple reply.

**After School:**

This afternoon, I found that I have gym with Naraku, luckily he was on a different field, and history, which Fluffy took the liberty of keeping Naraku away from me, and I appreciate it. Kagome left right after school to watch Souta practice without telling me. I asked Miroku and Koga for a ride home, but they said that they weren't going home right away, and that they weren't going in the direction of my house today, so I asked Sesshomaru for a ride, and he said he wanted to take me somewhere. I agreed, seeing as how mom, Kagome, and Souta won't be home for a few hours and I didn't want to be home alone, and I needed something to cheer me up after today. I wonder where he's going to take me?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry, just been a little busy. Alright, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story, they make me feel good. Short author's note, I know. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this story. Read on!**

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 7

**Kagossi's POV:**

As we left the school, I couldn't help but think that Sesshomaru was taking me somewhere, somewhere other than home, which was the last place I wanted to be at the moment. Not because that's where I live, not because that's where my family lives, not even because my grandpa will be coming home from the hospital tonight, no I want to be there for them. I don't want to be there right now because it's empty for a couple more hours, and I don't want to be alone at all today. I don't want to be alone because the horrible memories of Naraku would plague my mind at any moment, trying to tear me apart from the inside. I needed someone with me, to take my mind off the part of my life I wish would disappear forever and leave me to be whatever I want. Right now, that was Sesshomaru's job, and to be honest, I don't think he minds, so I won't worry about it.

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

Kagossi was quiet the entire ride, but I couldn't blame her, nor did I want to. If she just needed to be alone, I would give her the space she required. If she needed someone to be by her side, I would be there. I don't know why I feel this way, and I don't even know if I want to or not, but I will do anything for her.

I glanced at her every now and then to see her face, but every time I looked, she was looking out her window, with a distant and sad expression on her face, as if she were in deep thought about something sad or deeply depressing, and I couldn't stand to see her like that. I didn't say anything until we reached our destination. As I parked and killed the engine, I said in my usual cold and emotionless voice, "We are here."

At the sound of my voice, it seemed as if she were waking from a trance. She turned to look at me, I looked at her. She moved her head and looked out the window. And when she saw what was waiting, she gasped, placed a hand on her chest, and the excruciatingly sad and gloomy expression on her face dissolved and was replaced by the biggest and most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Her eyes danced as she studied the scene around her, and seeing that big smile of hers, and the happiest I've ever seen her, put a small smile on my face that I couldn't help but share with her.

**Kagossi's POV:**

I had glanced at Fluffy once during the entire ride, and it looked like he was focused on driving, on getting us to our destination, so I turned back to look out the window again and started thinking about the good parts of my past. Like when dad would play outside with me and Kagome before mom and dad had Souta. How mom would always watch us from the doorway or the big kitchen window. When mom would pretend to do the dishes just to watch dad, Kagome, me, and Souta play together when Souta grew old enough to actually go outside.

Then I started thinking about the special bonds between me and each of my parents and siblings. And I grew sad at the thought of how dad's not around anymore and I can't really have that bond with him anymore, but in some ways he's still here, and we still have that bond. I get all depressed and distant whenever I think about that, and I try hard not to because it takes a big toll on me, and sometimes the people around me. But I'm sure Fluffy can handle it, I know he's tough.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear him when he said we were there. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and turned to face Fluffy, he was looking at me with his usual cold, hard face that I loved to look at, but it had a tiny change there that only I could see, a little glimmer of hope. He was hoping I would like the location that he took me to.

So I moved to look out the window once more, but this time to actually see something and not to just think. As I turned my gaze to the scene outside the car, the most beautiful place I had ever seen met my eyes. Sesshomaru had parked in a small parking lot just outside the forest, some time away from the city I'm guessing, and it was more beautiful than the forest that we used to play in when I was just a little girl. We used to love playing in that forest every day.

I couldn't stand to be cooped up in the car when this… this… there are no words to describe how wonderfully beautiful this place is, but it was calling to me. So I opened the door and stepped out, the biggest smile I'd ever used plastered on my face, and twirled around a couple times with my arms outstretched. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh end-of-summer air. When I breathed out and opened my eyes again, Fluffy was right there, and I smiled even more.

I looked back at the car; the doors were all shut, and probably locked too. I turned back to Sesshomaru, and I noticed the small smile on his face. He turned around and started to lead me into the forest, so I followed, giggling a little at the smile I saw a moment ago.

We walked for a while until we came to one of the biggest trees I'd ever seen in my life. When we stopped, he told me to get on his back. I didn't know why, but I got on anyway. A moment later, I found out, because once I was on, he used his demon strength to jump from branch to branch until we made it to one that was big and strong enough to hold about fifteen people and was above the tops of the rest of the forest. I watched as all the leaves and other branches whizzed by, and it was amazing! I got off his back when he stopped and we sat down on the branch.

We were quiet for a few minutes as we looked out over the top of the forest. He startled me a little when he said, "I come here a lot to get away from my siblings. They can be too much for even me to handle sometimes, especially Inuyasha. No one else but me knows about this tree, and now so do you." He looked at me as he said the last little part, and he still had that small smile from earlier. I thought it was sweet how he showed me this spot, and I smiled at how thoughtful he was, I felt special.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"It was right after Aya-Aki had her first taste of coffee," he turned his head to look out over the forest, smiling slightly at the memory. "She was literally bouncing off the walls, screaming, and would not stop. So I left Inuyasha to deal with her, because he had brought Kikyo over again the day before without asking and she tried to boss me around. So I gave Aya-Aki the coffee, knowing by her nature she would go crazier than ever, and I snuck out of the house. While they were home, I decided to walk in the forest. I wandered around aimlessly until I came to this enormous tree, then I realized I hadn't paid much attention to where I was going, so I climbed this tree. I saw the way out, but it was so peaceful I didn't want to leave just yet. I eventually went home, but I come here often to relax and to get some calm and quiet."

I had laughed at how Fluffy got his revenge on his brother, then something hit me. "You hate Kikyo too?" I asked.

He looked back at me, still smiling, and said, "Yes, I hate her. I would never give Inuyasha permission to bring that bitch into my house, and I guess he knows it too, since he never asks anyway. She always tries to get her way, stomping on anyone and anything to get it. She even resorts to using people, and I have always suspected her of using Inuyasha to get something specific, but I don't know what. And as I've mentioned before, she tries to boss me around, get me to do whatever she wants. He doesn't bring her over as much as he used to though, and I am glad."

"Hmm… I kinda figured, she seems like the kind of person who would do that," I said.

There was a long silence, but it was the comfortable kind, as we listened to all the sounds of nature. The birds singing, the light breeze that drifted through our hair and the rustle of the leaves of the trees as it went by, you could even hear the very faint sound of the cars on the road as they drove by the entrance of this magical forest. It was all so peaceful and calm, I leaned back into Fluffy and he didn't hesitate to bring his hands around my waist. It was so wonderful I didn't want it to end, and I decided to finally break the silence with a question.

"Can we come here every day after school?" I asked him.

He chuckled a little bit as he answered, "Yes, of course we can."

I smiled at the thought of coming here every day with Fluffy, and I liked it a lot. I had been thinking of a different nickname to Sesshomaru, since his siblings came up with Fluffy and I didn't want to steal it. Besides, I wanted one that I came up with. Then it hit me.

"Your new nickname is Sesshy," I said out loud.

He seemed a little startle at my outburst, but quickly recovered as he said, "Oh, is it now?"

I giggled at the sound of him teasing me, but I teased back. "Yes, and that's what I'm going to call you all the time now, I'll even put it as your caller's ID on my phone," and I wasn't kidding about the last part, I was going to put it as his caller's ID.

He chuckled a little more at my teasing. I got up and started to make my way to the end of the branch, but he stayed where he was, not giving in to my taunting as I motioned for him to follow. As I got to the end of the big branch, I started to turn around to face him, when I slipped on a particularly smooth part of the bark.

I screamed as I fell and closed my eyes, expecting to hit the next branch below as I hear him calling my name, but the impact never came. Instead, I found myself in Sesshy's arms. I slowly opened my eyes. He was holding me bridle style, and I lifted my head to look at him, when I noticed how close our faces were.

We both started to lean in, and I closed my eyes once again as I felt his lips on mine. They were warm and soft and inviting, I couldn't help but deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ensuring that I wouldn't fall out of his arms as he moved his hand that was supporting my back to the back of my head to play with my long hair.

I didn't want this moment to end, I wanted to continue feeling the fiery sensation I got whenever and wherever he touched me. But we needed to breathe at some point, so it ended, both of us panting from the lack of air and then intensity of the kiss. He set me down on the ground and we made our way back to his car.

**A/N: Ok, I think that was a pretty good chapter. Again, sorry for the delay, but I've been pretty busy. Anyway, don't think this is any of your fault, I've been wanting to do this for a couple of chapters now, but my computer wouldn't let me post any changes I made to the chapter once I posted it, and I forgot to add it into the author's note at the when I got the chance to write. So, I want at least 5 or 6 reviews for each chapter from here on out so that I can write and post the next one. Thanks! Please review!**

**StoryNinja101 OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I got 21 reviews! I'm soooo happy! I have been writing this chapter all week, watching TV, in the car, on the bus, in between classes, even during classes when I had nothing to do, I even found an old notebook I used to use for writing down ideas for books I wanted to write, so now I use that to write my new chapters in. That's how much I love you guys and this story! Well, thanks for reviewing! Some of them are from previous chapters though, as I have new favorites, followers, and reviewers, but most of them were from last chapter, so I thought I'd reply to some of them.**

**Caloola – Thanks for favoriting and following my story, I appreciate it a lot. And I am planning on doing some InuXKag stuff, Inuyasha just needs to break up with Kikyo first, and that will be very soon, I promise!**

**Emmii (Guest) – Thanks, I'm pleased with how this story is turning out. **

**LOVE so sweat NEVER DIES – Thanks, me too!**

**noraline-chan who loves inu – Thanks!**

**FallenFan77 – Its ok, I sometimes forget to review for other stories too, it happens. I'm not that big of a fan of Kikyo either, hence me putting her as the mean girl or queen bee of the school, and I love InuXKag too! I kinda wanted to have Kagossi beat up Naraku myself, but that would ruin later plans for the story. I was smiling the whole time I was writing both parts, I loved it a lot! **

**Meow Cute and Fluffy – Thanks! **

**Inu fan girl (Guest) – I will, and thanks!**

**x-Mystic-x-Night-xBlue-x-Sky-x – Thanks! I think so too! **

**TrueBells – Thanks, you're so sweet! **

**Iny'sDaughterAome – Does this chapter answer your question? And thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed my story! **

**One more thing before I go onto the disclaimer, I need help coming up with a nickname for Sesshomaru to give Kagossi, any suggestions are welcome, review to give me your ideas! Kagome's is going to be Kags, like in every story, but I need a different one for Kagossi. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 8

**Aya-Aki's POV:**

My mouth hung open as I surveyed the scene. I did not see that one coming! I know my big half-brother, and he has never acted like this before! That is, until Kagome and Kagossi showed up, not that I have anything against it. I really like it, now he's not going to be so cold, hard, and emotionless anymore.

I was sitting in a tree pretty close to the one Fluffy and Kagossi were in. It's about as tall as all the other ones around that huge one.

A few months ago, I discovered a special technique that not even Fluffy knows about that only I can do. You want to know what it is? To bad, I'm tellin' you anyway. I found that I can cloak my scent and presence from other demons and half-breads like myself, but only from a certain distance, roughly about 15 feet. So I chose a tree about 16 feet away to that Fluffy wouldn't sense me and get suspicious, and so that I could still see and hear them as well, but they can't see me.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? Silly me, I need to start from the beginning.

After school, Inuyasha was supposed to drive us home, but I saw Sesshomaru and Kagossi get in his car and dive off in the opposite direction of home and where I saw Kagome go as soon as school got out. So, naturally, I wanted to follow them, but Inuyasha insisted that I get in the car and give Fluffy his privacy. I refused, besides, he was bringing Kikyo home again, and I didn't want to share a whole small car with her, belch!

I quickly ran away before Inuyasha could stop me, in the direction Sesshomaru and Kagossi were headed. Running is much faster than riding in a stuffy car anyway. I followed their scent, and it lead me to a very small parking-lot right on the edge of the huge forest.

I spotted Sesshomaru's car, which wasn't hard to find seeing as it was the only one there. I continued to follow their scent until I got to the biggest tree I'd seen in my entire life! As I approached the tree, I heard some voices from above. So I looked up, and sure enough, there they were, sitting on a branch near the top.

I had cloaked myself right before I left the school, so I went undetected by Fluffy. I made my way to a tree that was closest to the one they were in, as close as I could get without being caught, and climbed until I found the perfect spot.

As I made myself comfortable, I tuned into their conversation. They were talking about the day Fluffy found that tree. About the day I had my first taste of coffee.

I remember that day. It was about a year and a half ago. I was complaining to Sesshomaru, after coming home from school, about how he wouldn't let me try coffee. I knew why he wouldn't, but I liked to annoy him about it. I was surprised when he held out his coffee cup to me. After a moments thought, I took it, thinking he wanted to get back at Inuyasha for doing something. I couldn't decide if it was because they got in another fight or he brought Kikyo over again. But I was ok with being part of Sesshomaru's revenge, because I hate Kikyo, and if it was because he brought Kikyo over again, I wanted to get back at him too.

I took a sip of the coffee; it tasted kinda, with a tangy twist to it. The last thing I remember before going completely insane from the caffeine was Sesshomaru taking the cup from me, setting it in the sink, and hurrying out the door. He probably found this place looking for something to do while he waited for me to calm down.

I was pulled from my memories when I heard screaming, and I realized Kagossi fell off the branch. A moment later, Sesshomaru had her in his arms a few levels down. Another moment and they were kissing! Right in front of me! Of course, they had no idea I was here.

They started to leave, to I made it through the forest as fast as I could to home before Fluffy. It must have worked, because I didn't see Fluffy anywhere. But I could hear Inuyasha and Kikyo talking in his room, so I stayed in the kitchen so that I could call Ayame, Sango, and Kagome. This was something they had to know.

I dialed the familiar number, and it rang 4 times before she picked it up. "Hello?" she said in a casual voice.

"Ayame," I replied, trying to sound like I'm not grinning like and idiot and trying not to blurt out what's on my mind. It didn't work, though, she saw right through me.

"Aya-Aki, what's going on?" she asked excitedly.

I couldn't keep it in any longer, so I took a deep breath, and said in a voice that was loud enough for her to hear, but not so loud that Inuyasha and Kikyo could. "IsawSesshomaruandKagossikissing!" I said a little to fast, and she asked me to repeat. I took another deep breath, and said again, slower this time, "I saw Sesshomaru and Kagossi KISSING!"

There was a small pause, but then she practically screamed in my ear through the phone, "WHAT!?"

"I know!" I squealed, "I couldn't believe it either! And I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Does Sango and Kagome know yet?" she asked.

"No," I answered, "I called you first."

"Well, they need to know, we need to call them and tell them," she said.

"I know! Oh, one more thing, no one, and I mean NO ONE tells Sesshomaru and/or Kagossi what I saw. Or they will kill me and I will haunt you and kill you in my ghostly form in your sleep," I said, I meant business.

"Got it. I'll call Sango and we'll tell her together, but you're on your own with Kagome," she suggested. I agreed, she called Sango, and we told her the news. Her reaction was much louder than Ayame's, but they both agreed not to tell Kagossi and/or Sesshomaru, and act surprised when and if they tell people themselves. I told Ayame she could tell Koga, and Sango could tell Miroku, but the guys had to swear not to tell anyone, at all, whatsoever.

They hung up, I called Kagome, and she said that she was just now leaving with Souta from his practice, and I told her. I also made her swear the same thing I made everyone else promise, and she agreed. As I finished talking to Kagome and hung up, Fluffy walked through the door.

**Kagossi's POV:**

Sesshy drove me home after we left the forest. I invited him in and he stayed a little after mom came home with grandpa at six. When mom saw him, she got this excited look in her eyes.

I enjoyed his company a lot; my house didn't seem so empty with him there. I had to let him leave eventually though. And that would have to be in a couple minutes, because after mom got grandpa up to bed to rest a little longer, she bombarded poor Sesshy with a million questions. He answered as many as he could, sometimes I groaned from embarrassment when she told him things I used to do when I was little. And he glanced at me every now and then, giving me a look that said, "_She is annoying, but I will stay until you make me leave._"

I finally got up, smiled, and walked over to him, deciding that my mom had tortured him enough for the nigh as I took his hand. This small movement signaling to him that I'm letting him leave now. He got up and I walked him to the door, stopping him on the porch so that I could give him one last quick hug for the night.

I went back inside, headed up to my room, and started on my homework. About half an hour later, I was done and Kagome and Souta came home. It was now seven, so I went down to say hi to my siblings. Souta was happy to see me, and he was telling me about his day and soccer practice. While Kagome just hugged me, gave me a knowing look, and started helping mom with dinner.

I wondered what she could possibly know while Souta continued to tell me about everything and lead me up to his room to talk some more. I answered questions and talked back when need be. That is, until he asked the one question I didn't need or want him to ask.

"So," he said, giving me a funny look, "what was the surprise that Keade said was waiting for you at school?"

I froze. That question again. Mom had asked that earlier, and it sent me into depressed mode, just like it did now. I couldn't answer then, and I sure as fucking hell couldn't now. Sesshy had calmed me down after telling her what happened this morning.

Now, I abruptly got off the bed, gritted my teeth to keep from crying in front of my little brother, and said, "Ask Kagome, tell mom I'm not eating," as I walked out. My hands balled into fists, I wanted to punch something, and Naraku was that something.

I stormed into my room, slammed the door, locked it, and threw myself onto my bed. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the dam I had hastily built so Souta wouldn't see his big sister cry, rapidly broke down.

I cried myself to sleep, and I dreamt the same dream I always do, but this time it was different.

_I start out in a dark room, just like always, its pitch black. Then a soft light shines on me, like a little spotlight, and it's the only light source. I find myself sitting on the ground somewhere outside my old home._

_I get up, not able to sit there doing nothing for much longer, and start running around, trying to find somewhere to go. The light follows me everywhere I go, seeming to go nowhere._

_I eventually stop, finding myself under the old Sacred Tree in the forest behind my old house. I stare up at it, wondering why I'm here and what I'm supposed to do. _

_Then I hear deep, evil laughing, in a familiar voice that I hadn't been able to place until this morning. His voice had changed a little since the last time I saw him, he had moved out of town shortly after that night. I had thought I was rid of him, that it was the last time I would ever see him, but, then again, wishes don't always come true, and I'm not always right. _

_The laughter came from behind me. I turned around, just like I always do, and sure enough, there he is, like always, and I scream._

_He was wearing that baboon cloak I had forgotten about ever seeing him wear only once. But it was a long time ago, and he only ever wore it once in front of me, so I don't blame myself for forgetting and remembering just now. _

_I'm frozen to the spot, not able to move, as he walks toward me. One hand is behind his back, like always, hiding what I know is a dagger from having this dream every night for the past month and a half. And I know he intends on using it to cut my side open, take the half of the Shikon Jewel that I possess, leave me there to bleed to death, and go after Kagome's half if he doesn't already have it._

_This time though, as he reveals the dagger and pounces to strike, Sesshomaru jumps in the way. Naraku cuts Sesshomaru instead of his target and the wound heals instantly. Neither Naraku nor I had expected that. Because usually in this dream, Naraku gets the half jewel, Sesshomaru arrives too late, and I die in Sesshomaru's arms, end of dream._

_In this dream, I am powerless to stop Naraku, but now, in this version, I can purify his ass. But before we can do anything, he disappears._

_We just stand there for a few minutes, dumbfounded, until a big ball of light starts to float toward us, not knowing what to do._

_It stops before us and says, "My name is Midoriko, and you have proven to me that your love is true. I will give you a special connection that may aid you on your journey. You may call upon me for any guidance, but you must remember that I can only come to you in your dreams."_

_With that, the light expands, surrounding us, and I feel a finger touch my forehead. And the dream ends._

I wake up the next morning to my alarm clock blaring in my ear, and I'm in a cold sweat. My hand instinctively slams on the off button, killing the harsh noise. I sit up in bed, feeling a weird new sensation in my head. I'm still upset about last night, and I don't know why.

I look down and see that I'm still in my clothes from yesterday, so I get up and pick out my outfit for the day. Once I have it, I head to my bathroom, undress, turn on the shower, and step in. When I finish, I step out, dry myself, and get dressed.

My outfit is a grey strapless shirt with an attached lighter-grey lace, ruffle skirt that is very short. It says, "LOVE Makes Everything Better," the O in LOVE is a heart, in silver lettering, and I picked it out because I knew Sesshy would make me feel better when I saw him. Because the attached skirt is so short, I also picked my favorite pair of ripped Jean Capri's that go just below my knees and are a dark grey at the top and fade to silver half way down. My light blue jean jacket that goes half way down my torso with long sleeves is on over my shirt. I put on my silver, peep-toed, 4 inch wedges to complete my look.

My make-up consists of a silver-grey eye-shadow, white eye liner, and my favorite shimmery blue lip-gloss. I wear my locket again, I think I'll wear it every day from now on, and a silver, leather, belt-like bracelet with gold letter beads spelling DREAM and a bejeweled black crescent moon that I love to death. I put on my newest pair of earrings, dangly ones with crescent moons, like the one on my bracelet, at the end with white and blue pearls above the moons, and the moons point toward my face. I run a comb through my waist-length raven-black hair, and decide to let my waves hang loose and flow down my back.

(_Sesshy, _**Kagossi**)

"_Another day of school,_" a voice says in my head, and it sounds an awful lot like Sesshomaru's.

I stop in my tracks as I'm reaching for my bedroom door knob, on my way down for breakfast, and say back through my thoughts, "**Who was that?**"

There was a pause, as if the voice was startled when I answered back. It finally said, "_Who are you?_"

Irritated now, I countered with, "**I asked first.**"

Then something clicked, and I said, "**Sesshy?**" at the same time he said, "_Kagossi?_"

"_Midoriko must have let us read each other's thoughts,_" he said, probably not meaning for me to hear that, but I heard it anyway.

"**Wait, how do you know about Midoriko?**" I asked.

"_I saw her in my dream last night,_" he answered.

"**Wow, me too, what was your dream about?**"

"_It's the same one I have every night, but different from the previous ones, which are always the same. I start out in a pitch black room, so dark I can't see anything, not even my own hand in front of my face. Moments later, a soft light surrounds me, like a spot light. I start running in all different directions, but then I have this feeling that someone is in danger, and I'm the only one that can rescue them. I start in the direction I heard the voice, and when I get there, all I see is you laying on the ground, bleeding. I rush over, pick you up, and you die right there, in my arms._

"_But last night, I got there just in time to see someone in a baboon cloak lunge at you with a dagger, and I jump in front of you, getting in his way. We all stand there, still, waiting to see what happens, and then he disappears. Moments later, a ball of light floats toward us, stops right in front of us, and surrounds us. It starts talking, telling us that its name is Midoriko, and that we have proven our love. That she will give us a special connection that will aid us on our journey that we can call on her but she can only appear in our dreams, and it ends as she touches a finger to my forehead,_" he explains/summarizes for me in his usual emotionless voice.

"**What do you think Midoriko meant by 'this may aid you in your journey'?**" I asked him.

"_I do not know, but it seems as if you know this Midoriko,_" he said.

"**I don't ****know**** her, I know ****of**** her. She is my ancestor, the one who created the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, but she has never come to me before, this would be the first time she ever has,**" I reply.

"_Hmm, well I better go get ready for school, I will see you when I get there,_" he said.

"**You're picking me up?**" I asked.

"_Yes, isn't that what boyfriends do?_"

"**Yes, I guess it is,**" and with that, I found a door in my mental chambers and closed it, seeing a sign on it that says, "Sesshomaru's mind" written on it.

I walked downstairs to get breakfast, still a little irritated about last night. It must have shone on my face, because the first person I passed was Souta, and he said, "I'm sorry sis, I didn't know it was that bad!" He ran down the stairs in a panic, probably thinking I'm going to hurt him, but I never have before, on purpose.

When I got to the kitchen, I sat down and ate the chocolate-chip waffles mom set in front of me. She and Kagome acted as if I wasn't still upset, they do that every time I'm still depressed or upset about something like this, and I'm grateful, because if they try to talk about it, I will become even more irritated.

I finish my food, wash my dishes, and I hear Sesshy's car pull up. I head up the stairs to my room to grab my stuff and head back down.

"Who's that, Kagossi?" mom asks as I start for the door.

"Sesshy's taking me to school today," I reply.

"Ooohhh, somebody's got a new boyfriend," Kagome teases. I pick up the nearest couch pillow and aim for her head.

"You got a problem with that?" I ask in a mocking voice.

"Nope, not at all," she says.

"Well, have fun at school! I was just leaving in a few minutes," mom cheerfully calls after me.

Sesshomaru drives me to school, and we talk about our dreams, and what they could possibly mean. School is relatively uneventful, when I get home, on the other hand, is another story.

**A/N: End of chapter 8! Yay! Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to post another story soon, but you must know that it's not mine, it's my sister's. Her computer is being stupid and won't let her make an account, so I told her I would post it on mine. She is in the process of writing it right now, and I will be the editor. So I would appreciate if you read her story when it is done and posted. Thank you! Review Please! Remember, I want at least 5-6 reviews so I can start writing the next chapter! Oh! I almost forgot! I will have much more time to write now that school's over and done with for this year, I'm glad schools out now, but I won't get to see some of my friends. **** Oh well! Its still sad though.**

**Yours truly,**

**StoryNinja101**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I got 8 reviews! I love you guys! Remember, it's the second week of the school year, and its Tuesday night. I don't have much to say to everyone, so this will be a short author's note. Well, now I'm going to answer some reviews.**

**kkkkKatieKatkkk – I'm glad you like my story. This story mix of a bunch of different fanfics I read with the combination of my own imagination, and some ideas from my sisters. Don't worry, Inuyasha will dump Kikyo in about 2 chapters. I got your last review from my 7****th**** chapter, and I decided to answer that one two. Yeah, I like when she gave him his new nickname two, and it's less confusing than when everyone calls him Fluffy. It made me smile when you said that it should have happened in the anime/manga. I find some of the best stories in the completed section, and sometimes toward the middle or back of the in progress section, you should try looking there. Thanks for favoriting, and this summer, I have a lot of time, I love getting reviews.**

**Inu'sDaughterAome – Glad you loved it. I look like a total fool all the time, but I don't care, its too much fun. **

**Guest – Happy you liked it too, and like I said before, he will soon.**

**noraline-chan who loves inu – Thanks!**

**x-Mystic-x-Night-xBlue-x-Sky-x – Wow, that's cool, it makes me feel special.**

**silentlightforest – Thanks!**

**FallenFan77 – Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Please don't let exams kill you, I love getting reviews from you. I like your idea, to tell you the truth, its really the only idea someone's given me so far, not even my sisters can come up with one. **** How were you thinking it was going to be pronounced, because it could be pronounced a lot of ways. I'm glad I made your day when I reviewed for your friend. I'm looking forward to posting my sister's story too, she won't let me read it until she's done writing it!**

**Caloola – I liked my idea too, it gave the story a little kick, don't you think? **

**Alright, disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 9

**Kagossi's POV:**

After school, Sesshy took me back to the forest. Kagome went to pick up Souta from school; they canceled his soccer practice for today. Everyone else either went home or on another date.

Sesshomaru and I talked about random stuff, whatever shit popped into our minds, and tested our link some more. I also told him everything we talked about the last time Keade visited, I hoped she didn't mind, but I couldn't keep it from him any longer.

A couple hours later, Sesshy drove me home. As we were pulling into the driveway, I saw Keade's car again. I told Sesshomaru to come inside.

When we walked through the door, Keade appeared around the corner, with Souta Right behind her.

"Whoa! Who's that Kagossi!?" Souta asked, well, more like yelled.

"Souta, this is Sesshomaru," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Sesshy said, looking bored as always.

"Does he always look and act like that?" Souta asked, looking kinda scared.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's a big softy underneath," I said, rubbing his arm for emphasis. Souta seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Okay!" he shouted, smiling.

"Not so loud, Souta," Keade said.

"Sorry."

"Are mom and grandpa home, or are they still working?" I asked Keade.

"They are still working; do you need to speak to them?"

"No, I just don't want mom to torture poor Sesshy again. I brought him home last night and she wouldn't leave him alone with questions all night, until I let him leave finally."

"Ah."

We all walked to the living room and sat down. Kagome came down the stairs.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," she said.

"Hello," he replied.

Keade, Sesshomaru, and I sat on the couch, Kagome and Souta sat in two of the chairs.

"Kagome, Souta, I need to talk to Kagossi and Sesshomaru alone for a moment," Keade said.

"Okay," Kagome said, and she took Souta upstairs to keep him occupied.

When they were gone and we were alone, Keade said, "I take it the surprise was not good."

"No, it was horrible," I replied, looking at the floor. Sesshy put a hand on my shoulder.

She nodded and asked, "What happened?"

"Naraku is what happened, just like we thought," I said. "I hope you don't mind, but I told Sesshomaru everything."

"I see no reason why he doesn't deserve to know," she said. "Now," she continued, "tell me, has Midoriko come to you yet?"

"Yes, last night," Sesshy said.

"Has she given you anything?" she asked.

We looked at each other. I turned to her and said, "We can hear each other's thoughts now."

Keade smiles and says, "Ah, the gift of reading a lover's mind, that's very powerful, and special. What did you prove to her, did she say?"

"She said we proved our love, what does that mean?" I asked.

"You will know in good time."

"Back to Naraku, he's up to no good, I know it. The question is, why does he want the jewel so bad, and what exactly is he planning?" I said.

"I don't know, but we must keep our eyes open," she said.

"_Are you sure we can trust her?_" Sesshy thought to me.

"**Yes, of course Sesshomaru, I've known her my whole life, she's part of my family, she trained me to be a miko most of the time I knew I was one. How can I not trust her?**" I thought back.

"_Then in that case…_"

"Can you tell when Inuyasha will break up with Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked Keade.

"I can guess, and my best guess is this weekend," she answered.

"**What are you up to?**" I thought to him.

"_I plan to get my idiot younger half-brother to break up with that damn slut,_" he thought back. I smiled at the thought of that good-for-nothing bitch going crazy over her boyfriend dumping her for my sister.

"Okay, Sesshomaru, you can go home now. Kagossi, bring Kagome down for me please," Keade said.

We get up, I hug Sesshy, he leaves, and I go up to get Kagome.

I open the door to Souta's room, hoping Kagome took him in there instead of my room; yeah, she's done that before, and it didn't end well. They were sitting on his bed, talking.

"Kagome, Keade wants to talk to you alone downstairs," I said.

Kagome went downstairs and I stayed with Souta.

**Kagome's POV:**

I got downstairs and Keade was still sitting on the couch. She motioned for me to sit next to her. So I did.

"So, how is your training coming along? I trust Ms. Kikuchi is working you good and hard?" she asks.

"You could say that," I reply.

"What about Inuyasha? I know he's the one in your dream," she said.

My face falters a little. "He's still dating Kikyo."

She smiles a little. "Sesshomaru asked me if I could tell when Inuyasha was going to break up with Kikyo. I told him the best I could guess was this weekend." My face lifts. "I have no doubt in my mind that he is planning something."

I giggled. "Yeah, no one really likes Kikyo, she's such a slut. I guess Sesshomaru hates her too. Although, I guess he has acquired that from a couple years of Inuyasha bringing her home all the time."

"Indeed, he is eager to be rid of her."

"Yeah, me too."

"Your journey will begin soon, you know, and you can't start it without Inuyasha at your side."

"I know, but how do I know when?"

"You will know, and you will not do it on your own."

"I know, I'll have Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagossi with me the whole way."

"With a lot of help from your friends, and a couple of people you don't know quite yet."

"Huh?"

"You will know in due time, but I must be going, I'm getting a little tired."

"Okay, see you later Keade."

And with that, we get up, hug, and Keade leaves.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 9 is done! Hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! Please Review and tell me what you thought! You know the drill!**

**StoryNinja101 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating pretty soon, but I got 6 reviews, and this chapter will be short, but next chapter will be longer, I promise. And, next chapter Inuyasha dumps Kikyo! Yay! Just a forewarning, this chapter is a little weird. Now, I will answer reviews.**

**LOVE so sweet NEVER DIES – Thank you! I appreciate that you noticed! **

**FallenFan77 – Well, I'm glad you liked everything, this will be for just about everything you said in your review, pretty much. Thanks for your review! I loved it. **

**noraline-chan who loves inu – Yeah, I know what you mean. And I'm glad you loved last chapter, it makes me happy.**

**Caloola – Yeah! And thanks for your suggestion.**

**x-Mystic-x-Night-xBlue-x-Sky-x – Thanks, I love it too, it was kinda hard to come up with, but it got through.**

**kkkkKatieKatkkkk – Your welcome! And I have said this a lot before, but I don't like her, I feel the same way you do.**

**Now, disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 10

**Aya's POV:**

**Friday Night:**

A couple hours after school ends, Fluffy came home from hanging out with Kagossi in the forest. He walks through the door and emerges from the kitchen in to the living room, where I'm watching TV. I could have watched it in my room, but the one out here is bigger.

Fluffy sits next to me on the couch and doesn't say anything for a while. I just sit there, watching the TV, pretending I didn't notice. There's something that he wants, I know it, I can feel it, but I don't pry. He'll tell me when he wants to.

He turns to face me. "Aya-Aki," he says. I turn toward him, tilting my head to the left a little, curious.

"There is something I want you to do."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to show Inuyasha those videos you took of Kikyo."

I smile, knowing exactly what he wants. "Yes, Lord of the Fluff."

He sighs, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"About a hundred."

He sighs again and gets up, "I am going to the store, we are almost out of ramen."

"No! Not the ramen! You go get more, I will set it up and show Inuyasha while you're gone," I panic. Yeah, Inuyasha and I are crazy about ramen.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I was watching TV in my room, since Aya took the living room, when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open," I said.

The door opens and my twin is standing there. I smirk. "What do you want?"

She has this creepy smile on her face, kinda like the Cheshire cat, but creepier. "Fluffy and I want to show you something. But he's not here at the moment, so it's up to me."

She walks over to me, grabs hair (I hate when she does that), and drags me out of my room and down the stairs. This would be one of those times I didn't want to leave my own room.

She sits me down on the couch, walks over to the TV, and presses play. Whatever she had put in started playing. They were videos of Kikyo with other guys.

"Why am I watching this?" I asked my sister.

"There are videos showing you why you need to dump that slutty whore," she said.

"But-," she cut me off.

"You need to watch these." I shut up and watch, knowing she's not going to let me say anything else until it's over.

When they're done I ask, "Where did you get these?"

She cocks her head to the side, looking a little confused. "People need hobbies, don't they? I have video cameras set up all over town."

"Oh. But I was already going to break up with her," I say, "I just needed to figure out when and where."

"Oh, well, bow about some time this weekend?" she suggests.

"But where?"

"You'll figure it out." And with that, she got up and left, leaving me alone on the couch with the TV all to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating now because I got reviews pretty slowly, and because I had a little bit of writer's block. I mean, I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't know how to word it. Man, I hate when that happens. Well, I got 8 reviews, so let's get on with it already.**

**Inu'sDaughterAome – It did hurt him, haha, but that's what he gets for being an idiot. I'm glad you liked the chapter, despite its shortness.**

**LOVE so sweet NEVER DIES – hahahahahaha! I loved your review! It made my sister and I both laugh! And your wait is over! The break up is here! And it is going to be super crazy!**

**Arianna-hime – I loved your review, it was funny! I'm happy that you like my story!**

**D. D. Diva (Guest) – Thanks for liking Aya! You're the first person that has said anything about her! And it kinda makes me sad that no one has said anything about her up until now. I have two sisters, the youngest is the one I'm posting her story for, and the oldest is the one who came up with Aya-Aki and she's kinda based off of her. Glad you like my story!**

**Meow Cute and Fluffy – Happy you liked it! And don't worry did get more. My sister came up with Lord of the Fluff, I laughed so hard when she suggested it.**

**silentlightforest – Thanks! Sorry it was kinda short, but it happens sometimes.**

**Inu fan girl (Guest) – Thanks!**

**FallenFan77 – Thanks for everything you said in your review!**

**Alright! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, except my own.**

**Now read on!**

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 11

**Inuyasha POV:**

It's Saturday morning at around 10:00 and I am now pulling into Kikyo's driveway. This morning, I had woken up at 9:30 and just remembered that I promised Kikyo to drive her to the mall. I'm supposed to help her pick out a dress for the Homecoming dance that I hadn't even asked her to.

I honk the horn, not wanting to go inside the house myself. The front door opens and Kikyo comes running out, screaming, "Inu-Baby!" so shrilly that my ears flatten against my head. When she gets in the car, it's quickly overcome with the stench of perfume. I've told her a thousand times not to wear so much perfume, or such a strong scent either.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting for over an hour!" she whined.

"I've told you a thousand times not to call me that," I said, pulling out.

She pouts and I ignore her, focusing on the road. Eventually, she gets over it and strikes up a conversation about herself, just like always.

**Kagossi's POV:**

At 10:00, Kagome and I drive up to Sango's house in my car. Kagome got out of the passenger seat and went inside to get Sango. When they came out, they were laughing about something. So, when Kagome was back in the passenger's seat and Sango hopped in the back, I asked them what was so funny.

"Miroku was reaching for my ass, and just before he could touch, I sensed him and said, 'you do know that I can purify your hand right off your arm, right?' and he inched his way out the back door!" Kagome answered as I pulled away from Sango's house, and we all laughed so hard. Then I thought of something.

"Hey, Sango, what was Miroku doing at your house?" I asked.

"Oh, he came over to discuss our next date's plans instead of calling," she replied.

"Aw, that's so sweet of him to want to talk to you face to face!" I squealed.

"I know!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

When we got to Ayame's, Sango said that she would get her. As they walked out the door and to the car, they had huge grins on their faces.

"What's with the big smiles, guys?" Kagome asked as we drove away.

"Well, when I was leaving, Koga hugged me and said he would be there when I got back," Ayame said.

We all awed at how cute they are together.

"Why was Koga there?" Kagome asked.

Ayame's face faltered a little at the question when she said, "He spent the night."

Everyone gasped at what she said. Then Sango said, "Ayame! You-," but Ayame put her hands up in defense and cut her off.

"No! It's not like that! My favorite pet bunny died last night, and I was too depressed to stay home alone since my parents are out of town all weekend. He was the first person I called," she said. "We stayed up all night, not able to sleep after we buried him."

Everyone was now depressed from the story. The car was silent the rest of the way to pick up Aya.

As we drove up to the house, we heard Aya yelling at someone on the third floor.

"For the hundredth time, Kagura! I'm never telling you where Fluffy is!" she yelled. A lamp flew through a third floor window and smashed on the ground next to my driver's seat door. "Hah! You missed!" Aya yelled.

"**Where are you?**" I thought to Sesshy.

"_In the garage,_" he though back.

"I'll go get her," I said to the girls, and I think they let out sighs of relief.

As I opened my door to get out, a flower pot smashed though a second story window and nearly hit my head. "Missed again!" Aya screamed.

I closed my door and made my way to the front door. Just as I was about to reach for the door knob, it flew open and Aya tackled me to the ground right before a silvery-blue vase, the color of Aya's hair and dog-ears, could crash into me.

She rolled off of me and looked at Kagura, who stood in the doorway. "She has nothing in her hands, and she shattered my favorite vase!" Aya screamed the last part as she tackled Kagura.

"Go away and leave us alone!" she screamed in between punches to the face.

Kagura kicked her off and ran down the driveway. Aya got up quickly, cursing so bad that a sailor would blush, and waving a fist in the air.

I went inside to find Sesshy. Walking though the garage door, I said, "Sesshy, you can come out now, Kagura's gone."

"Finally, I thought she would never leave," he replied, opening the back door to one of his cars and getting out.

I walk over and hug him. "I'm going to steel Aya for the rest of the day, okay," I told him.

"Fine with me. Inuyasha left a while ago to take Kikyo shopping at the mall, you may run into them later," he said.

I smile and let go, saying, "Interesting, what do you think he's going to do later?" We laugh a little. "I should probably go, the girls are waiting for me," I said.

He pecks me on the lips, says I can go, and walks me out of the house. When we get outside, Aya is still cursing badly and waving her fist in the air.

"Where did she learn to swear like that?" I asked Sesshy.

"I don't know. The summer when they were 5 and I was 6, I went to a camp for a week, my dad and step-mom went on a business trip for a couple days, and Totosai was baby-sitting while everyone was gone. When we all came home, Aya-Aki was cursing up a storm," he replied.

"Wow, great story," I said.

"Yes, it is."

When I finally got Aya in the car, she noticed that everyone else was depressed, especially Ayame. She asked Ayame, "Why are you so sad?"

Kagome answered, "Her bunny died last night."

"Oh. Which one?" Aya asked.

"Mr. Snowball," Ayame said.

"No! Not Mr. Snowball!" Aya whaled.

"Mr. Snowball?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was all black, except his cotton-ball tail was snow white," Ayame replied.

"Oh, cool," I said.

So I drove everyone to the mall, where we were planning on going all week.

We got to the mall and started going to random stores, not looking at the names, because we thought it might be more fun that way.

After about 10 stores, we walk into the last one before lunch. Two minutes after we walked in, I spotted Inuyasha sitting on a bench outside the dressing room, looking at my sister.

I walk over to Kagome and say, "Looks like somebody has an admirer."

She looks up from the clothes she was inspecting and sees Inuyasha. When their eyes meet, he smiles and waves, and she smiles back.

"Kagossi, he's still dating Kikyo," she said.

"Maybe, but he still likes you," I reply.

"Shut up."

"Never."

We both start laughing. The girls walk over to us, and Sango asks, "What's so funny?"

I point to Inuyasha, who is now looking at Kikyo because she just came out of the dressing room. "Somebody was staring at Kagome," I said in a teasing voice. Everyone is now laughing.

I only stopped laughing when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to see Kikyo's butt-ugly face in mine.

"What are you laughing about?" she asks in a fake curious voice.

"Oh," I look her up and down, "nothing you would understand."

"Oooohh," the girls stand by me, high-fiving and giggling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should MYOB. And if you don't know what that means either, it means mind your own business and go back to where the fuck you came from," I said, and I looked over at Inuyasha. "Too bad your boyfriend isn't helping you, and your 'friends' aren't here to back you up either, like mine are."

By now she's fuming angry, you can almost see the smoke coming from her ears, and she says, "Come on Inu-Baby, we're buying this dress and leaving!" She grabs his hand and drags him away, not giving him a chance to protest.

"I told you not to call me that!" Inuyasha said.

We all wave 'goodbye' to her, though we know she can't see us with her back turned and Inuyasha in the way.

We finish shopping in that store, pay for whatever we bought, and made our way to the food court.

Everyone got their food from different places and we met up at a table and started eating.

I spotted Inuyasha again, eating alone at a corner table. Then I saw Kikyo heading toward him, and decided not to tell Kagome this time. I just continued eating.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Okay, I'm going to break up with her, right now. Seeing Kagome in that store earlier, I gave to do it now. I can't explain it, but whenever I'm around Kagome, my inner demon starts acting up and going crazy, and she's the only one who can do that.

I'm sitting at a corner table, eating, and waiting for Kikyo to get over here so I can break it off.

When she sits down, I stop eating and say, "Kikyo, we need to-."

"Oh, Inu-Baby-."

"Don't call me that."

"At the next store, we should find you a tuxedo to go with my new dress!"

I sigh and lean my head on my hand, getting irritated. "Kikyo-."

"Oh, and some matching-."

"Kikyo!" I say, abruptly standing up from my seat. "We're over, done, through."

"What are you talking about? No relationship with me is over until I say it is!" she is dangerously angry, and standing up as well, but I don't care, I have something that's needed to be done for a while now.

"I've wanted to dump you for weeks now, Kikyo, I just didn't know how, but this seems to be working well enough."

**Kagome's POV:**

I heard a commotion coming from a corner of the food court and looked up from my food. A few people were crowded around, what looked like, Inuyasha and Kikyo arguing about something.

A small smile appeared on my face as I pointed at them and said, "Girls, Inuyasha and Kikyo are fighting!"

"Now this I have to see," we all said at the exact same time. We laughed on our way over, after getting rid of our trash.

When we got over there, nothing they said made any sense. So I tapped on some random dude's shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

"Those two are breaking up," he answered, pointing to Kikyo and Inuyasha.

My face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree at his reply. "Really!?"

"Yeah."

Yes! He's finally dumped that bitch! I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, Kagossi right behind me.

When we got to the front, I heard Kikyo say, "But Inu-Baby, you're my ride home!" With that, she stomped her foot, broke a heel, and fell on her slutty ass. I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could Kagossi. Kikyo heard us and turned her head to see who it was. When she found us, she gave us a look that said, "I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" We just kept laughing.

"Well, then get one of your 'friends' to come and take you home," Inuyasha said, catching all of our attention.

She tried to use her phone, but it wouldn't turn on. She looked at Inuyasha and said, "My battery's dead!"

"Then it looks like your walking home," he said.

"I can't walk home in these, they're broken!" she turns to me and screams, "This isn't fair! It's all your fault! I'll get you for this!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Kikyo. If he still wanted you, he wouldn't be dumping you, now would he? And I'm a better priestess than you," I countered.

"If you ask me, he should have dumped you ages ago," Kagossi said.

"No one asked you, bitch, now did they?" Kikyo said.

"Shut the fuck up, Kikyo," I said at the same time as Kagossi said, "You're going to regret calling me a bitch!"

Kikyo looked shocked for a moment, but quickly regained composure. She tried to stand up, but with one of her 12 inch heals broken, she fell back on her ass, and everyone started laughing.

"This isn't over yet, Higurashi twins!" Kikyo screamed.

Everyone eventually started going back to what they were doing before all this drama started, but Kagossi and I stayed a little longer to laugh in Kikyo's face some more. That is, until she finally got the idea to take her shoes off and stormed away.

When Kikyo was gone, Kagossi and I walked back to the girls.

"That was awesome!" they all squealed.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around to face them. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked casually, curious to know what he wanted.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? I dumped Kikyo because I was tired of her, but also because I want to be with you," he said.

The girls all 'awed' at how cute he was being. And I wanted to say yes, oh Kami I wanted to say yes, but I wanted to make him work for it, and I wanted to play hard to get for a little bit.

So, I said, "No," and everyone was very confused, "you have to work hard to earn me, my trust, prove yourself to me, make me believe that you deserve me, before I say yes."

With that, I skip away with my bags in hand like I was the happiest girl in the world and the weirdo that I am, the girls quickly following. Inuyasha was left behind, very confused with me at the moment.

**A/N: Well, that's my 11th chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! How did you like it? Let me know in a review! You know the drill!**

**StoryNinja101 checking out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry about that. I forgot to tell you that I went camping two weeks, so I couldn't do anything. Last week the internet was down at my grandma's. This week, I'm leaving for Spokane on Wednesday on a retreat with my church youth group, and the only electronic that I can bring is my phone. So I won't be able to update until I get back on Monday the 29****th****, just a forewarning for you. So I thought I would update before I leave. Another thing, remember when I said I would post my youngest sister's story for her? Well, I decided not to do that anymore because ever since I agreed, she's been nothing but a bitch to me, and that didn't seem faire to me. Shippo and Rin appear in this chapter! Yay! Ok! Now, on to answering some reviews!**

**Caloola – I'm glad you thought it was funny, that was kinda the goal. And I know exactly how you feel about the waiting.**

**FallenFan77 – I laughed so hard while I was writing last chapter! Yeah, she's the crazy girl of the group, but equally loveable! The things she does are things my sister would do, given the chance. I loved the bread up scene the most, I think, I agree that it was epic. **

**Meow Cute and Fluffy – Yeah, Kagome's not that kind of girl, she likes to make people work for what they want. Just breaking up with Kikyo isn't going to cut it.**

**Inu'sDaughterAome – Yeah, I like doing things that no one expects, its fun. And you'll see in this chapter and next.**

**Inuyasha O-SU-WA-RI- OSUWARI – Thanks, that's what I was going for! And you're welcome! **

**Inu fan girl (Guest) – Thanks!**

**xDreamerx – Yeah, I know what you mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot and OCs.**

**On with the chapter!**

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 12

**Kagome's POV:**

**Monday**

I was sitting at the kitchen island eating my breakfast. Mom left early to pick up something from the store for her boss, and grandpa was still sleeping.

Nothing exciting happened yesterday, unless you count Sesshomaru coming over to hang out with Kagossi. Oh! Yeah, and Inuyasha coming and going, bringing me flowers (green water lilies and blue orchids, my favorites, although I couldn't figure out how he knew), chocolates, my favorite candies (by then I suspected Kagossi or Sango of telling him what I like), and cute green-and-blue peace-sign earrings.

It was so cute how he went out of his to try to please me, and he was obviously working really hard, but he can't buy me. That may have been how he got Kikyo, but it won't work on me, and it looks like he's going to find out the hard way. Though I did accept the gifts, I kept saying no, this is just not how you earn a girls hear. I wonder what he's going to try today.

I heard Kagossi skip out of her room and down the stairs, aimlessly humming a tune nobody's heard before.

"Wow, somebody's glum today," I say when she plops down next to me.

"You're just jealous because I'm with Sesshy and Inuyasha hasn't though of the one thing that would get you to say yes. If I remember correctly, no one has proven worthy, not even Hojo," she shot back, grinning so big, I doubt it could get any bigger.

"Hey, I only liked Hojo as a friend, nothing more. So, who gave Inuyasha all those ideas that failed…" then it hit me. I gave a big sigh as I said, "He's been getting advice from Miroku and Sango, hasn't he?" And as if to prove my earlier doubt wrong, she grinned bigger.

"I'll talk to him later, maybe then he'll come to his senses about getting advice from a lecher and his girlfriend, and possibly come up with better ideas," and although I appreciated that she cared so much, I didn't want her interfering with my love-life. I tried to protest, but she wouldn't listen to a word I said.

After a couple minutes, I finally gave up trying to argue, it was useless. Even if I convinced her not to, she would still do it behind my back.

We continued eating, and I noticed that she looked kinda spacey. She suddenly burst out laughing as if I said something funny.

"Gotta go, Sesshy's almost here," she said, taking the last bite of food and getting up.

I wonder what's gotten into her, she's been spacey like that a lot lately. And how did she know that Sesshomaru was almost here? Maybe it's because she's in love.

Then I hear a motorcycle pull into the driveway, and Kagossi is skipping back down the stairs.

*Sigh* I wish Inuyasha would hurry up and think of the one thing that would impress me already.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I'm sitting on the couch waiting for my sister to come down so we can go to school, wondering why Kagome won't go out with me, when Fluffy comes down the stairs, laughing, actually laughing. This is getting a little creepy, ever since the Higurashi twins started going to school here, Sesshomaru's been acting a lot less like himself. I mean, I am too, but him way more than I ever thought possible. I guess its good thing, maybe he won't be as hard on me any more.

As he makes his way across the room directly behind the couch, I don't turn my head when I say, "What's up with you, Fluffy? You normally don't laugh, at all."

He stops in his tracks right behind me, and I can feel him glaring daggers at the back of my head. Nope, but it was worth a shot, oh well. He slaps me on the back of the head so hard, I end up with my face on the floor when he says, "Shut up you worthless half-breed."

"Will do," was my muffled reply.

Then I hear his motorcycle start up, and I have to wonder why he would go to pick up Kagossi with that.

When Aya finally comes down, ready to go, I'm still on my face on the ground, and she laughs at me. I get up and say, "Shut up and just get in the car." She doesn't stop laughing, but gets in the car anyway.

We get two houses down from where we live, and we see that someone's moving in. Maybe they'll start school today?

I'm still wondering why Kagome won't say yes on the ride to school. Then I realize that Aya is one of her best friends, so it wouldn't hurt to ask her. Of course, I asked Miroku and Sango yesterday, Miroku gave me all kinds of ideas, Sango just sat there and looked like she didn't care.

"Hey, Aya," I ask, "do you know why Kagome won't say yes?"

"Oh, yeah, that's an easy one, you're an idiot," she said.

"That's not what I meant; everyone can tell that she likes me."

"I know, I just like messing with your head. Okay, here's the real answer: she won't say yes because you're trying too hard to impress her. Inuyasha, she's not the kind of girl to be bought with presents, she's not anything like Kikyo. If you really want to impress a girl like her, you gotta dig deep into your heart and think of something special. Expensive gifts mean nothing to her, and its not the way to win her heart."

Wait a minute, now that I think about it, Sango wasn't just sitting there not caring, she was trying to get me to not listen to Miroku's dumb ideas. And she said exactly what Aya just said. I've been such an idiot!

"Thanks sis."

"No problem, bro."

We arrive at school a few minutes later, and everyone in our group is already there at our benches next to the main entrance.

She gets out of the car and starts to head over while I hesitate a little. I mean, this would be the first time I got to hang out with this group without Kikyo coming and dragging me away in the first minute, let alone with the Higurashi twins with them, and one of them is dating my brother. After a moment's hesitation, I walk over a few steps behind Aya.

When I get there, Kikyo screeches "Inu-Baby!" and sprints over as fast as she can in those huge heels, latching onto my arm.

"Kikyo? I broke up with you two days ago, what the fuck are you doing?" I yell.

"What? I don't remember-"

Ayame and Koga interrupt her shouting, "Who wants to see Inuyasha break up with Kikyo at the mall if haven't already?!" while standing on a table holding hands. Everyone immediately jumped up and shouted, cheered, or whistled.

I look up to the front of the building to see a blank white screen hanging down almost to the ground. I smiled as I realized what Aya had planned; obviously she knew Kikyo would do this.

"Hey, Kiky-ho! If you can't remember, let me jog your memory!" Aya shouts from the roof of the school. Then she points to Koga, who left Ayame standing on the table encouraging the crowd, and he starts the video.

As it starts, Kikyo runs off to Kami knows where in embarrassment. Kagome walks up to me and asks, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No, it was all my sister's idea, I didn't even know she was planning this. Looks like she dragged Ayame and Koga into it."

"Do you want to go back to Kikyo?"

I snort, "You kidding me? It's a relief not having her around so much anymore. She's so clingy, it's like having a leech sucking all your energy 24/7. And all that squealing and screeching she does all the fucking time drove me crazy, I hated when she called me 'Inu-Baby'. I mean, it was cute at first, but then she overused it and it annoyed the hell out of me. So, how've you been?"

"Pretty good. Yesterday was interesting."

"Yeah, sorry about that, those were all Miroku's ideas, next time I'll listen to Sango."

"So, Sango didn't give you any ideas about what to do?"

"No, it was all Miroku. Sango tried to steer me a different way, the better way I think, but I was being an idiot and not listening to her. This morning I asked Aya what she thought."

"And what did she say?"

"She called me an idiot, but then she told me what girls like you most want from any guy."

"And what would that be?"

"Something special that comes from deep within the heart, something that means a lot to either person, something that means anything at all."

She smiles and rubs my arm. "Now that's the way to win a girls heart," she whispers so low, I may not have been able to hear it if I were human.

"So does this mean you say yes?"

She giggles a little, and I relish in the bubbly pureness of it. "Not quite, you still have to do that special something to prove yourself, this isn't enough, but it's a start."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that." And by now I have this huge grin plastered on my face.

"Huh?" she's a little confused, and that's what I was going for.

I wait a couple minutes to let her think that I meant nothing by what I said, just that I knew she would say that, and she relaxes. I wait one more moment before I quickly turn around to face her. She looks shocked, but then I start tickling her, and she almost immediately starts laughing.

"Inuyasha!" she says between bursts of laughter. "Stop!" but she can't deny that she enjoys it. She then starts backing away, when she gets a few feet, she runs through the school courtyard.

I let her get some distance, then I sprint at full speed and jump, landing right in front of her. She's still smiling, so I know she's having fun. She turns to run again, but I catch her around the waist, pressing her back against my stomach. I drag her toward the fountain in the middle of the courtyard as if to throw her in, and she thinks I'm actually going to, so she starts yelling again.

When we get there, I set her down on the edge. She didn't see that coming, so she starts laughing at herself, and I sit next to her.

"Okay, that was fun," she says.

"I thought it might be," I reply.

"That still doesn't mean I say yes."

"I know, I have something cool planned." She looks at me, interest sparking in her eyes, "But it's a surprise."

She smiles, "Ooohh, I like surprises."

"I thought you might." And she giggles again.

**Aya's POV:**

I finish putting the giant white screen away on the roof of the school when I see this new guy enter the gate. I jump down to the ground so I can get a better look at him. He's a half-dog demon, and about 3 inches taller than me. He's muscular, with short, straight, emerald green hair and occasional spikes, matching green dog ears, and icy-blue eyes. He must be in the family that's moving in two houses down from where I live.

I walk back over to my group, and see that they are introducing themselves to the new kid. He seems to be a little crazy, less crazy than me of course, I'm the craziest person at this school, and no one can take that away from me. But he's crazier than most people, I don't think I like him all that much.

"I'm Kagossi, and this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru," Kagossi starts the introductions, and introduces Fluffy because she knows he won't sound friendly.

"I'm Kagome, Kagossi's twin sister," Kagome said.

"I'm Sango, and this is my lecherous monk of a boyfriend, Miroku," Sango said, not wanting Miroku to speak because he just groped her.

"I'm Ayame," Ayame said.

"I'm Koga, Ayame's boyfriend," Koga said in a warning tone.

"I'm Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger half-brother," Inuyasha said, and it turns to me.

"I'm Aya-Aki, Inuyasha's twin sister and Sesshomaru's other younger half-sibling, but he likes me more," I said between clenched teeth.

"Aya, are you ok, you don't seem like yourself?" Kagossi asks.

"Just peachy," I said, teeth still clenched.

The new guy looks at me warily, but introduces himself, "My name's Shin, and you two look a little familiar," and he points at me and Inuyasha.

"Yeah, your moving in two houses down from where we live, you must have seen us drive by this morning," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, cool, nice to already know people in my neighborhood," Shin said, and everyone smiles except me and Fluffy.

With all the introductions out of the way, we all start talking about random things and asking Shin questions. I try to say something, but every time I try, I'm interrupted by someone else. Surprisingly, Shin looks like he wants to hear what I have to say, and he's never the one to interrupt me. Feeling a very left out, I head to class early.

**Lunch:**

At lunch, our table is crowded as usual, but Inuyasha is sitting across from Kagome where Ginta used to sit, and Shin is sitting across from me, where Hakkaku used to sit.

"Koga, where are Ginta and Hakkaku?" I ask.

"Oh, they got girlfriends this weekend, so they're sitting with them now," he answers.

"Oh, what are their names, do you know?"

"No, I never asked and they never said."

I wasn't surprised that Kikyo hadn't shown up to any of our classes this morning, or bothered Kagossi when she went to get her soda like usual, I embarrassed her to the max level!

Earlier I found out that Shin has Math and English for first and second period with me, Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame; Art for third period with me; History for fifth with me, Fluffy, Kagossi, Koga, and Miroku; Chorus for sixth with me, Kagossi, Sango, and Ayame; and Gym with everyone. So I practically have every class with him. Sucks for me.

**Kagossi's POV:**

**After School**

Sesshy took me to the forest after school, just like he does every day. When we got back to the small parking lot, Sesshy's bike was gone and his silver Mercedes was in its place.

"Aya-Aki must have switched them out," Sesshy suggested.

As we started for the car, I saw two kids running along-side the road, splattered with blood, and its not their own. One was a boy with short orange hair, the other was a girl with long, straight black hair with a small pony tail on the left side of her head.

"Wait, Sesshy, we have to help those kids. Hey! Kids, why are you running?!" I start walking toward the two children, and they stop to point behind them. I look to where they are pointing, and see a cloud of miasma making its way to them. I break into a run, trying to get to them before he does.

I get there first and stand between him and the kids, my arms spread wide to protect them. I build a barrier around them so he can't get through.

"What do you think you're doing to these poor kids, Naraku?!" I shout at him. He takes his human form and stands before me.

"Ah, Kagossi, how nice to see you again."

"Shut up!"

"Do you know him?" the little boy asks me.

I sigh as I say, "Sadly, I do. Look, I'm sorry he's chasing you, I'm sorry he does a lot of things, and I'm sorry for the fact that he exists. He's evil, so steer clear of him, got it?" They both nod.

Sesshomaru is now standing beside me, knowing that I would do anything to protect anyone from this horrible creature that shouldn't have ever existed.

"Sesshomaru, take the kids to the car. Kids, go with Sesshomaru, he will protect you," I say. Sesshy takes the kids as I bring down the barrier. I hold out my hand to call for my bow and sacred arrows, the special bow my dad got me before he died. My bow appears in my hand, and my quiver appears on my back. I reach back, grab an arrow, notch it on the string, and take aim.

"You won't shoot that arrow," Naraku says matter-of-factly.

To prove him wrong I let go of the bow string and it flies through the air. But he disappears, and I quickly build barriers around myself and the car. I realize too late that Naraku was right behind me, and he fills my own barrier with miasma. I become too week to hold both barriers, and they fall, but the miasma remains around me and Naraku is nowhere to be found.

Now I lay on the ground, slipping in and out of consciousness. I just barely notice Sesshy carrying me to the car before passing out completely.

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

I get Kagossi to the car and place her in the passenger's seat. I get in the driver's seat and start the car. On the way to her house, I ask the children questions.

Their names are Shippo and Rin, they are twins, and Naraku killed their parents just hours ago, that would be why blood was splattered all over them. During the ride, I grew to like the two children, almost as if they were my own. Knowing Kagossi, she would probably take them home and protect them.

When we got to her house, her grandfather was up, and I asked if it was okay for the children to stay with them, he agreed.

It took two days for the miasma to exit her system, considering how much she absorbed, and an extra day to wake up. I stayed by her side the entire time, I didn't even go home or to school, and the children watched her as well.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please Review! I love you all!**

**StoryNinja101, out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had this trip I went on a couple weeks ago, and then my grandma's landlord was coming, so she made us work all week. I'll try to work on the story as much as I can, and during school, it won't be easy, but I'll try my best. Enjoy the chapter! I've decided not to answer reviews anymore, but I'll try to answer them through PMs. That doesn't mean that I don't want to get reviews, I do, it just means that I won't answer them in my chapters anymore. I have such great fans, and I love you all! I hope you guys had a great summer! Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha.**

Welcome to Shikon High

Chapter 13

**Kagossi's POV:**

I awoke in my room to find Sesshy asleep on my floor, and the two kids that I saved from Naraku passed out on either side of me on my bed. They didn't have any blood smeared on any part of their bodies anymore, and had new clothes on. It looked like the boy had on some of Souta's clothes, and the girl had on some of my old clothes from when I was their age, mom must have kept some of my old things.

Careful not to wake the kids and Sesshy, I slowly maneuvered myself out of bed to take a shower, I smelled and felt like I hadn't taken one in three days.

I turned on the water, stripped myself of my clothes, and stepped in, feeling the rush of the water as it hit me. As I washed, I began to wonder how long I'd been asleep. Naraku sure did pull a fast one on me. The last thing I remembered was being trapped inside my own barrier with Naraku's miasma, Sesshy rushing out of the car, and then nothing. I must have taken in too much for me to handle.

As I turned the water off, I realized that I hadn't grabbed any clothes to wear. So I wrapped my towel around myself, cracked the door open, and looked to see that the kids were still asleep, but Sesshomaru was sitting up, his back propped against the side of my bed. I blushed a little, but it was just Sesshy, what did I have to worry about?

I opened the door enough for me to slip out, and crossed the room to my closet, where I stepped in, closed the door, and turned the light on. Now that I could see, I chose a loose purple tank-top with a couple pink hearts spread across the front, and a pair of my favorite light-blue semi-baggy sweat pants. It appeared to me it was one of those days where I could wear loose clothes to lounge in.

I stepped out of my closet, and was attacked by two flashes of black and orange, screaming, "Mommy! You're awake!"

"**Mommy?**" I directed the question to Sesshomaru, who obviously heard it.

"_You saved them from the man who killed their parents, to them, you are their new mother. They call me 'Daddy' because I helped you save them,_" he answered my question.

"**Wow, I guess that makes some sense, but what do we do with them? I mean, we can't exactly keep them, or just throw them on the streets.**"

"_We won't have to throw them on the streets._"

"**Huh?**"

"_I had Totosai foster them until I was able to adopt them myself, and I had him tell people that you and I would watch them while he was gone, which is all the time, since he now runs my parents company since they died. I figured that you would want to keep them. I also spoke to your mother, she is okay with the arrangement._"

"**Really?**"

"_Yes._"

A smile broke out onto my face. I couldn't believe that Sesshy would do this for me! I smiled down at the kids.

"What are your names again? I'm having a little bit of a memory problem right now, kids," I directed at the two children hugging my sides, which, now that I think about it, kinda hurts.

The little girl smiled back at me, and said in her sweet, adorable voice, "I'm Rin!"

"And I'm Shippo!" the boy added.

"Nice to finally know your names, I am Kagossi, but I think it's alright if you call me mommy, I don't mind." At this, they squealed and hugged me tighter, hurting my lungs a little bit.

Sensing my slight discomfort, Sesshy herded them out to the living room to play with "Uncle Souta", claiming that mommy needed some more rest.

"But mommy had plenty of rest for three days!" they whined when they were just outside the open door.

'_Three days! How much miasma did I absorb?!_' I screamed in my head.

When Sesshy was back in my room, I sat on my bed and stared blankly across the room at the gold-and-silver randomly striped wall.

After a few minutes of silence, Sesshy spoke up. "What's the matter, Kagossi?"

"I was out for three days?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes, your mother wanted to call the doctor, but I told her you would be perfectly fine. It would take a normal person a week and half at least to recover from what you took, but you are not a normal person, you are a miko. It was your powers that saved you."

"Well that makes me feel better," I said, no sarcasm at all evident in my voice.

"I thought it might," he chuckled out, and a small grin played across my lips. He sat next to me on my bed and I crawled onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, spreading my legs across the rest of my bed.

"Sesshy, what do you think will happen to the kids now that they technically belong to us?" I ask.

"I think they will be just fine, they have us to protect them," he answers, still smiling like he had a reason, and I peck him on the lips. "Speaking of nicknames, I've been thinking of one for you while you slept. What do you think of Kassi?" (**A/N: Pronounced like Cassie.**)

A puzzled and surprised look appeared on my face, but it quickly vanished and was replaced by a huge grin. "I absolutely love it, Sesshy."

He smiled a little bigger and leaned in for a kiss, when the door opened and our heads snapped in that direction. It was Kagome. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sesshomaru and me in the position we were in. I quickly sprang from his lap and stood in the middle of my room, looking like I had been caught doing something I know I shouldn't have.

But she just smiled and ran over to hug me. I hugged her back, releasing a sigh of relief, knowing that she didn't care that we were about to kiss. She pulled back, holding on to my elbows, and said with tears beginning to form, "I heard you were awake and had to see for myself."

"Well, you know me, nothing can keep me down for long," I said, a slight giggle escaping from my mouth.

She smiled at my comment, "Of course not, you're my sister." I smiled back.

She made a face like she had just remembered something. "Oh," she said, reaching into her long sweater for something, "Sesshomaru gave this to me. Said it was from Inuyasha and not to play it until midnight tonight. What do you think it is?"

My smile grew bigger, my eyes flickering to Sesshomaru still sitting on my bed for a split second, and I replied, "I think it's what's going to get you to say yes."

She made a funny face and said, with some sarcasm, "What makes you say that?"

We laughed and I said, "No reason."

"Alright, I'll leave you two to do whatever it was that you were doing," and with that, she left my room. Sesshomaru and I were alone again.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Do you remember when Aya-Aki switched my car for my motorcycle?" Sesshy asked.

"Now that I remember."

"Well, she tried riding it home, and the result was: she destroyed the hair salon and nail salon."

That didn't surprise me at all; she is as crazy as crazy gets. "Wow, did you punish her?"

"Yes, we painted her motorcycle with colors she hated the most. It is now pink with yellow flowers, pukey green swirls, and brown polka-dots."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"She did steal my motorcycle and then destroyed a block of buildings."

"True, but pukey green swirls?"

"Inuyasha's idea, I had nothing to do with it."

"Ah." I sat back down on his lap and re-wrapped my arms around his neck, resuming the kiss that was rudely interrupted before.

When we finally pulled away because of lack of air, my bedroom door opened and Souta ran in, quickly closing it again, breathing hard.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He turned around slowly to face me, pointing a finger at Sesshy. "It was you! You forced me to play with them!"

"You probably don't want to piss him off, Souta, he can be quite unpredictable," I said, standing up and creeping my way toward him. His face grew dark and scared, as he slowly opened the door and walked out, not caring now that there were two children wanting to play with him still.

Mom and grandpa walked in next, hugging me in a group hug with just the three of us.

"We were so worried, Kagossi!" mom cried, holding my face between her hands.

"I know, but I'm alright now, you don't need to worry so much about me, I can handle whatever life throws at me," I try to sooth her. "You know something worse could have happened with Naraku involved."

"I know, but I'm your mother, I worry about everything," she laughed humorlessly at herself.

"Yeah, but you should try to worry less, you raised me to be strong and hold my own when need be. I can take care of myself if I have to." This calmed her down more than I thought it would, she stopped crying.

I smiled at her and she smiled back, hugging me more gently this time. Grandpa just stood there, eyeing Sesshomaru and wondering what I see in a demon.

"Gramps, just let it go, Kagome's in love with a half-demon you know," I said, trying to steer his attention away from my boyfriend. It worked.

He spun around and faced me, "Well that's worse! It's a half-breed! Those are not good to keep around!" He just kept ranting on about how half-breeds are no good.

"**Best to keep it a secret that he's your half-brother,**" I thought to him.

"_Will do,_" he answered.

"Nonsense, dad, they are people, just like us! No need to stereotype them! I mean, you work for and with demons, half-demons, and humans alike, you shouldn't be judging people before you know them!" mom argued, and she had a point.

"Mom's got a point, gramps, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Don't you have friends that are demons and half-breeds yourself?" I asked him, just to stop the argument, although I'm the one who started it. I just hate listening to him and mom argue over things like this.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have anyone in my family marry either one of them!" he shouted.

"Carful gramps, there is a demon in my room with us, you know. You were staring at him just a minute ago." His face went pale and he backed out the door. Finally, he's gone!

"I probably should go make dinner," mom said, and she turned to me and asked, "what do you want for dinner, sweetheart?"

"Whatever you want to cook mom, it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay, I'll go get Kagome to help me."

"Okay." And with that, she walked out of my room to find Kagome.

**Kagome's POV:**

I was so happy to see that my sister had finally woken up, I was starting to worry. I had gone back to school Tuesday and yesterday, but this morning I got so worried that I stayed home, and it was worth it, I was there when she woke up. The strange thing was, when she did, Sesshomaru gave me a CD and said it was from Inuyasha, and that I was not to play it until Midnight tonight.

In about 15 minutes, it would be Midnight, so I turned on my laptop. 5 minutes later, it was up and running, so I put the CD in, and 5 more minutes later, whatever Inuyasha put on it was up and ready for me to press play.

At exactly Midnight, I pressed play and heard something hitting my French doors leading to my small, rectangular balcony while it was loading. I grabbed my computer and took it out there with me. When I'm outside, I see Inuyasha standing on the ground with an acoustic guitar in his hands and a huge grin on his face. The video starts playing at the same time Inuyasha starts strumming on his guitar. When he starts singing, I notice the video consists of pictures of Inuyasha and I that correspond with the song.

(**A/N: I'm not like a huge fan of them, but this is one of the few songs that I like by them. In fact, this is the very first song that I ever heard by them.**)

**What Makes You Beautiful by OneDirection**

"_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough"_

Here, he jumps using his demon strength and lands on my small balcony next to me and continues singing and starts dancing. He's a really great singer, and I just can't keep my eyes off of his.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful! (oh oh)_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful! (oh oh)_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah._"

Now he stops dancing and his face is inches away from mine. He continues singing, but softer and more slowly.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_"

He starts dancing again when the song picks up speed once more.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful! (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful! (oh oh)_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_"

The song ends and so does the video of pictures and Inuyasha is standing mere centimeters away from me, staring into my eyes.

He smiles, and I realize that I'm still smiling, and he asks, "Kagome, will you stop playing hard to get now and be my girlfriend? I would have done all this," he gestures to the guitar and computer, "sooner, but I didn't want to do it while your sister was still recovering, that would have been cruel."

My smile becomes a grin as it widens and I say, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend now, Inuyasha. This is all so sweet, and it's exactly what I was waiting for."

His smile widens as he takes off the guitar, sets it down against the railing, and hugs me close to his body. I relish in the warmth of him, and he smells like the earthy ground of a forest.

**Kikyo's POV:**

Kagura and I followed Inuyasha to the Higurashi's place. I can't believe he would do that for her! Why didn't he do that for me? This means war Kagome! War! I will get you back tomorrow, I know one of your weaknesses, and its one that Kagossi has too. Kagura and I will get both of you back for stealing our men! I will help Kagura get back at Aya-Aki, too, for getting in her way in trying to Sesshomaru.

**Aya's POV:**

It's Friday morning, and Inuyasha wanted to pick Kagome up from her house, but she had to drop Souta off at his school, so he would just have to wait for her.

When I was nearing our usual bench by the front doors of the school, I smelled a bacon wrapped chocolate brownie sitting on the roof. So I used my demon strength to jump up there. Once I was on the roof, I unwrapped the bacon from the brownie, ate it, then took a bite of the brownie. There were peanuts in there, I'm allergic to peanuts!

My mouth and throat began to feel fuzzy and like my throat was closing up, then I got really dizzy, and I blacked out.

**Kagome's POV:**

I had noticed that since Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo, she hasn't been in any of our classes. I thought that she either skipped all the classes that she had with us, or she changed her schedule, I don't know which one to root for. At any rate, she hasn't been bothering us, so that's a plus.

I also noticed that Aya wasn't in math, that's not like her. So I decided to ask Inuyasha what happened to her. He said that she was found passed out on the roof right before classes started, and that she had an allergic reaction to a brownie she was eating up there with nuts in it, so she was rushed to the hospital. I wonder who gave it to her.

I am walking to science with Inuyasha and Koga on either side of me, almost protectively. I know Koga is just looking out for his friend, he's dating Ayame, so I'm holding Inuyasha's hand.

We enter the science room, and notice that Kagura isn't in there, she would normally be here before us making goo-goo eyes at Sesshomaru. Maybe she isn't here today?

We take our seats at our tables and start talking about things like our likes and dislikes. The conversation eventually steered back to Aya passing out on the roof this morning.

"So, you said that Aya had an allergic reaction to nuts in a brownie?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she and I are allergic to nuts, the only people that know that are our friends, my family of course, and Kikyo found out when she brought brownies over once that had nuts. I told her I couldn't have any because I was allergic," he answered.

"Then my next question would be who gave her the brownie? Did Kikyo leave it up there on accident or on purpose? Or did she tell her little posse about that night and Kagura got the idea to get rid of your sister so that she could get to Sesshomaru?"

"Those are really good questions, Kagome. You're really smart, kinda like a detective."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. Then I would have to wonder how she didn't smell the nuts in the brownie in the first place? Did something else overpower the scent of the nuts?"

"I never thought of that. How do you come up with these questions and possibilities?"

"I don't know, I've always been good at asking the right questions."

"Huh, cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

The bell rang, cutting off the rest of our investigation, until class was over.

Half way through science class, I smelled something in the air. Almost like coco-nut scented lotion, but not. I got out my phone and texted Kagossi, since we were in the middle of an experiment and we weren't allowed to go to anyone else's tables.

(**Kagome**, _Kagossi_)

**Do you smell that?**

_Yeah, I do. What do you think it is?_

**No idea, I was hoping you would know.**

_I don't, but it smells kinda like coco-nuts. I'm starting to get worried, we are highly allergic to coco-nuts._

**I know me too.**

Then I started to feel dizzy and unbalanced. My whole body was tingling, and my nose and throat felt numb. My hand flew to my throat at the same time Kagossi's did, we couldn't breath. We braced ourselves against our tables, vision starting to blur.

These are all the symptoms we get whenever we come into any kind of contact with coco-nuts, smell, touch, taste for example.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru noticed our predicament, and immediately rushed us to the nurse's office, leaving the projects unfinished. We blacked out half way to the nurse.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Tell me in a review or PM. I'm going to post the summary of a new story I came up with on my profile, and maybe in an author's note next chapter, so check it out and let me know if it's a story you think you would like read.**

**Peace out my lovely readers!**

_**StoryNinja101**_


End file.
